


Birthday or death day

by clexafan2003



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Bad Parents, F/F, Madi feels responsible for Adens death, ment to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexafan2003/pseuds/clexafan2003
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Alexandria Woods are engaged and both famous actress living in Los Angeles. They have been considering adopting and everything just falls in their hands when they meet Madi.





	Birthday or death day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it, I have been working on a second if you guys are interested.   
> This will most likely be a series, and I recommended reading from the beginning to understand the howl concept.

15th of April 

Clarke and Lexa are currently in Norway at a school visit to promote young girls to not hold back and pursue the dreams they have. Clarke is mid-sentence when a phone rings. “Em, sorry I think I have to take this, it says it’s the police, sorry,” a girl from the corner says. She has long brown hair and looks kinda worried.   
Clarke continues after the girl has left the classroom. She finishes what she is saying and Lexa starts telling them about how she pursued her dream end it came true. “I know I was lucky, but if you don’t try you can't succeed. What I am saying is follow your dreams no matter what and don’t give up” Lexa finishes right before the door opens.   
The girl how had to take the phone with a pale face and you can clearly see that she has been crying. “I am sorry to interrupt, but can I say something?” The girl asks. Clarke and Lexa share a look before they both nod their heads to the girl. “ ye, sure” they both answers. 

The girl makes her way to the front of the class and she is clearly nerves. Before she begins she take a deep breath. “ So, ehm, my name is Madi. You all probably know it's my birthday and my parent had planned on taking me to this amusement park three hours away. It was supposed to be a birthday present, but I don’t really like roller coasters and I who'd rather be at school than in a car with them for three hours.” Madi takes a deep breath and waits a second before she continues. “ so they went without me, and I don’t really mind having the house to my self but, anyways. After they got off the ferry my mom fell asleep while driving and drove into a mountain wall. My mom and dad were in the front and my … brother in the back.”

Madi takes a break now every single person in the room is looking at her. The small talks that always is in a classroom are no longer there. She doesn't know what to say or do. She feels a tear coming down her chin. She wipes it away as quick as she can and starts running out to the bathroom. 

She starts thinking about the family she no longer has, her little brother who she thinks is dead because of her. She thinks of all her great memories with her brother. And all of a sudden she realizes that she is sobbing like a baby without it pacifier. She is trying to think of something good when she hears the door opens.

She sits in quiet before she her another person. “hey Madi, you in her?” Madi doesn’t answer but the sound of her sobbing is giving it away. The stall door opens and she just keeps steering at the floor. “Madi…” a soft voice says and Madi looks up to find Clarke Griffin standing there. Clarke fuking Griffin. She wipes her tear away while the blond keeps talking. “ hey sweetie, you okay there?” Madi just look into soft blue eyes, filled with compassion, she is trying to figure out how to respond, but she doesn't even know what the blond asked her. 

Clarke doesn't say anything, she just sits down beside the poor girl, trying her best to find a way to comfort her. She lost her father at a young age, but she can't imagine what it feels like to lose your mother, father, and brother on her birthday.

Finally, Madi gets the courage to speak. “I don’t know what to do?” she says in the tiniest voice possible, she isn't even sure if Clarke heard it but she responds right away. “ I lost my father when I was 16 years old and I know it not the same, but if you want to talk about it, I am her.”

Madi just looks at her for a little bit before she speaks. “ok. So you figured I lost my parents and my brother?” she asked. 

“Yes. I know it doesn’t help, but I am … sorry” Clarke answers in the most caring way. Madi only gets out a little “thank you” before she takes a deep breath and decides she might as well talk about it today. This day can't get any worse she thinks. 

“ok, so I think I just killed my family, my little innocent brother is … dead because he was going to celebrate my birth. he is dead because I am alive.” Madi just looks at the blond. She's expecting a weird look, but Clarke does the opposite. She shakes her head no and speaks “ Madi he is not dead because of you. You're probably going to blame yourself, but there was nothing you could have done, you not responsible”

Madi thinks about it for a second before she fell surprised, she realizes that her mom is to blame. She feels her tears stop running and looks at Clarke. “this is my mother's fault, she killed my little brother.” There is a second of silence before Madi speaks again. “Is it wrong that I miss her? She was a bad mother and she killed my brother, but I still miss her” Clarke just take in the words. 

They just sit there for a moment in silence and they both enjoy it before the blond speaks. “Madi, your feelings are going to be a little up and down, but if you want to tell me about your little brother I would be happy to listen.” Madi just looks up at her. She thinks she actually cares? She sends her a nod before Clarke asks. “what was his name?” 

Madi looks down at the floor and takes a deep breath before she looks up and speaks. “ his name was Aden. He was the cutest little brother in the entire world. He always wanted to braid my hair for some reason, he absolutely hated football or soccer as you call it, but he still came to all my games and my favorite part about him was that he always had this snarky comment I taught him.” Madi has a sad smile on her face as she tries to remember her favorite comment. “ I think my favorite comment was when our mother asked when he wanted to have fish for dinner and he answered how about never? Dos never work for you?” 

Madis smiles becomes a little more genuine and Clarke finds herself loving every second this little girl talks. “do you have any favorite memory?” The blond asks carefully, she doesn't want to cross a line. She hopes the girl keeps talking, she knows its hard to lose someone you love and she finds herself wanting to shield the girl from every bit of pain that has ever existed. 

Madi just sits there and thinks for a second, she thinks of all the silly fight she and her brother has had and how many great moments they have had. And then she knows it her favorite moment. “ I think it was in like fourth grade or something and some dumb guy was throwing dirt or sand at my brother and I saw it, so I went and stopped him. And no one ever messed with him again. Especially sins I played football, sorry, soccer whit the boys. That was like the coolest you could be in the fourth grade.”

Clarke just smiles at her and thinks what a great big sister. “ you wanna tell me about your dad?” she asks carefully, but also playfully. She doesn't wanna ask about her mom after she told her she was a bad mother to her. She looks closely at Madis face when she hears the question and is glad she didn't step over the line.   
Madi just smiles sadly just like she did before she started talking about her brother. Clarke's heart hurt a little by the sight but desids to listen. “ My father's name was Petter, he worked in a big firm and on his free time he worked in the forest with these big machines, at one point we had three tractors and one … I think you call it a load carrier. And one time I got to drive it. I drove a 15-ton machine at the age of like twelve.” Madi tells her with excitement, and it’s the happiest feeling ever she thinks. 

Then Madi remembers a very important fact. Her father wasn't great. He was never there, he was always at work, his work was his life and if it wasn't worked it was his hobby. And as she realized the smile faint and tears start falling.   
Clarke is confused and doesn't know what caused the happiest smile in the world to disappear so fast. “Madi, what is wrong,” she asks worriedly. Madi doesn't understand why she is so worried about her but answers anyway. “my father was never home, he was always at work and he never shows me how to ride a bike or how to kick the ball just right so it goes where you want. He never taught me the things fathers are supposed to teach you. His work and hobby were more important than me or my brother. ” 

When Madi finishes her sentence she realizes she is sobbing again. Tears falling down like a waterfall and all of a sudden Clarke is holding her. 

When Madi gets her breathing under control the blond tells her “it okay, I am here” Clarke is a bit surprised by her words, but relist she wants this girl to have a good life, and she knows her and Lexa can give her that. They have been thinking about adopting someone. At first, they wanted a baby, but Clarke felt so connected to this girl, she doesn't care how old she is. She wanted to protect her from the pain. She wanted to make her feel loved and wanted, she wants her to be her daughter. 

When Clarke snaps out of her thoughts Madi is staring at her whit a frown on her forehead. Clarke thinks its cute, but then she remembers what she said and before she can say a word Madi speaks. “what do you mean you’re here? You are leaving in-” Madi looks at the clock. “ -like two hour.”  
Clarke thinks she should tell her that she and Lexa have been considering adopting, but then she remembers that Lexa has to be on board for this. She doesn't want to leave the girl like this and she thinks it would be unfair not to include her wife. Then her mouth just opens. “Madi, can I go get my fiance? I think she would want to talk to you.” 

Madi just sits there in confusion. She doesn't want Clarke to leave her, she just told her she was there, but Madi can't just depend on a total stranger and she doesn't want to waste the blonds time whit-her messed up life full of trouble and problems. She can't get herself to talk so she just nods. She doesn't want her to go, but she knows she has to, and in the back of her head, she is really hoping she would come back like she said she would. 

Clarke stands up and sees the disappointment in the girl's eyes. “are you sure?” she asks. Madi just nods, she thinks if she would actually answer the question she would never stop crying. Clarke thinks this is the best way. “I will be right back, you just stay here.” She says before she leaves.

Right after she walks out of the bathroom her heart tells her to go back, but her head tells her to get her wife. She knew Madi is probably crying her eyes out right now ( and she is, like ten waterfalls just all of a sudden appeared in her eyes) but she is hoping she will be ok and kind of happy when she convinces Lexa to adopt her.   
When she walks in the classroom the teacher is talking in some strange language, she just assumes its Norwegen and heds strait over to the brunet standing in the back of the corner. “Hey babe, I need to talk to you in the hallway,” she says in a demanding, but calm. “NOW” she ads and Lexa has a growing grin on her face. “whatcha up to Griffin?” Lexa says playfully, and a little laugh falls out of Clarke's mouth before her how face turns serious again. 

Clarke just takes her arm and drags her out in the hallway. Lexa is very confused, but she knows in just a second she will have all the answers. She drags her to a corner before she stops her. 

“soo,” Clarke starts looking down at the floor. “you remember that girl who stormed out of the classroom?” she asked now looking straight into her wife's eyes. “yes, I remember that Clarke.” She answers kind of playful but also seriously. And Clarke loves the way Lexa pronouns her name, like Klarke. “ok, so I kind of went to comfort her and she opened up to me, she told me her brother's name and her favorite memory. She also told me about her father and how he didn't show up for her, she told me how he never taught her how to ride a bike and that he always was at work. She opens up to me. I am a total stranger to this girl and she opened up to me.” Clarke says with enthusiasm. And then ads in “ I want to adopt her, I want her to have a good life and I want to take all the pain away. She deserves it and we can give it to her Lexa” She says whit a serious face and her eyes deep in Lexas. When the brunet realizes what her wife just said a frown pops up on her forehead. For one second she thinks my fiance is crazy, but the frown and the idea are now forming to a smile and before she can say anything her blond, blue-eyed wife beats her to it. “she is in the bathroom, I told her you probably wanted to talk to her. Her name is Madi and her Brothers name was Aden.” 

Clarke is just staring in Lexas eyes hoping for a good reaction and then the biggest smile forms on the brunet's face and she says “Clarke I love you and if you want to do this I am whit you no matter what, so let's go see what the kid thinks about it” Clarke is so happy she jumps on Lexa and kisses, Lexa can feel Clarkes smile grow on her mouth and she does exactly the same. 

Before Lexa knows it, they have separated from the kiss and is standing outside the door to the bathroom. Clarke just looks at her like a sad puppy and says “I think she is going to be crying a lot lex, I think she feels abandoned” when the words roll out of Clarke's mouth Lexa's smile diapers. “ do you think she will be on board whit this?” The brunet asks. And Clarke looks up at her with a small grin on her mouth “only one way to find out” 

Lexa opens the door and walks in first. She can hear crying right away and her heart skips a beat. Then she hers the blond speak. “Hey Madi, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is my wife Alexandria, but you can call her Lexa. She doesn't like when people call her Alexandria.” Clarks trying to hold back her grin but fail. She can hear the girl stop crying and when Madi looks up she has a tiny smile on her face. 

Lexa asks Madi if she can sit beside her and Madi just nod. “so, Madi. We had a little talk in the hallway.” she tells her. “we were wondering how you would fell about us adopting you?” 

Wene Madi realizes what she just asked her, her mouth drops, and she feels like she is going to faint. Clarke and Lexa are looking at her with hopeful eyes and she feels like she is dreaming, but she knows she isn't. The only thing she manages to get out is “what?”  
Clarke walks up to them and lowers herself to the same high as Madi, she can see the confusion in Madis eyes. “Madi. We want you to have a great life and Lexa her, has been in the system and I don’t think anyone shud have to do that. We would really like if you would be apart of our family.” She tells her and some of the confusion goes away. 

Madi just looks back and forth at Lexa and Clarke. Are they joking she thinks but the genuine smile they bot have on their lips tells her they mean it? Madi looks down for a second before back up to Lexa. “ You just met me. Why do you want to adopt me? My life is just one big mess.” Madi tells them, but before she manages to say anything else she is sitting on Lexa's lap and Clarke sitting right beside her. 

Clarke is the first to speak. “Madi we want you to be a part of our family because I already love you after spending 5 minutes with you and I want to give you the world.” She tells her. “and you're allowed to be a mess Madi, we just want to help you. We want to be there for you.” Lexa ads in and they can both tell the words means a lot to Madi. 

Madi looks at them with empty eyes and thinks for a while. Both Clarke and Lexa understand and just gives her time to make a desition. “ I would really like to be a part of your family, but I have a dog, his name is Nathaniel, but I just call him Nath. And I understand if that's not okay with you.” Madi tells them with a sad face until she sees Lexa's reaction, she smiles from ear to ear and Madi didn't think it was possible to have that big of a smile. 

Lexa takes a quick look at Clarke and sends her some puppy eyes. Clarke just nods knowing what Lexa is asking. “o my god, I love dogs. This is not even a discussion anymore, your coming with us and so is Nath. What race is he?” Lexa asks her with so much joy she forgets what a horrible day it is.   
Madi is very surprised by the brunets rection she tries to remember what race it was and then she known. “ it’s a shorkie, it’s a mix between Shih-Tzu and Yorkshire-terrier, it a tiny dog and I have a picture if you want to see?” Madi tells them “yessss,” Lexa says right away.   
“this is him like two weeks ago, he has grown a bit and his black hair is starting to get a little greyish.” Madi tels them and show them the picture.

Lexa basically steals the phone, Madi just let it happen and turns her attention to Clarke. Clarke seams calmer then Lexa, but Madi can tell she is annoyed by the fact that her wife has the phone with the picture of Nath. 

They sit in the bathroom for ten minutes before the door is open, Clarke and Lexa can tell this is one of the students in Madis class. She has long blond brownish hair and she is surprised by what is happening but shakes it off pretty quick. “Madi alle vil se deg, kan du komme inn igjen? ”

Both of them looks at Madi who translate what the girl asked. “my classmate is asking if I can come back.” Lexa lifts her off her lap and takes her hand. “shall we go kiddo?” Lexa asks in a playful way. Madi just smiles and follow Lexa, Clarke right behind them. 

Right before they get to the door to the classroom Madi squeeze Lexa's hand. “Lexa?” Madi asks, her voice so tiny and Lexa understands right away. “Madi you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but these people are your friends and they want to have a good day with you before the weekend,” Lexa tells her and Madi feels stupid. “ye, your right. This is going to be fun.” Madi tells Lexa before she hugs her. 

Lexa opens the door and steps in first, almost every student is looking at her, but that changes when they see Madi behind her. Every single person is looking at Madi, again, but this time Madi doesn't run she just looks at Clarke and then Lexa before she feels one of her best friends rap her arms around her. 

Clarke and Lexa smile at each other when they see Madis best friend hug her. “I can't breath” they hear from Madi and everybody starts laughing and Madis friend realizes her. “are you trying to kill me?” Madi asks her friend. And the friend just laughs even more. 

After a little while everyone calms down and Madi drags her friend toats, Clarke and Lexa. “Clarke, Lexa this is my best friend in the entire universe, Anya,” Madi tells them. 

Anya steps a little closer. “hey, emm em, I am a very big fan and I watch both your show, my favorite is the 100 .” Anya says with a nervous voice. Madi can tell and steps in. “don’t be nerves you baby, it fine they are super cool and everyone else in this classroom knows your kind of addicted to the 100 and the show Lexa plays in.” Madi says teasingly and smiles even bigger then she thought she cud. 

Anya just takes her arm and drags her away. Madi, Lexa, and Clarke can't stop smiling at the sight of a tomato red and angry Anya. “Madi!” whispers in the angriest way possible when they arrive at the corner of the classroom. Madi wipes of her smile and tries her best to not crack up when she says. “sup princess?” Anya just looks even angrier at the nickname Madi gave her after she told her that she had to watch the 100 and the first time Clarke had gotten called princess she know she was going to call her best friend that forever. “ just so you know we are now even and you owe me big time for as long as I say. And if you dear calling me princes in front of The Clarke Griffin I think I will kill you.” Madi just nods seriously before she cant hold the grin back anymore.

Madi just looks at Anya for a second. “ I just got the greatest idea ever!” she says excited and starts sprinting of to where Clarke and Lexa were standing. Anya is right behind her and when they arrive she asks “what are you doing” Madi looks at her and answers “nothing just chill” There is a moment of silence before Madi brakes it. “Lexa, what did we talked about in the bathroom? And Clarke you are not allowed to answer” Madi says with the biggest grin on her face. 

Lexa and Clarke just look weird at her but Lexa answers anyways and Clarke is just excited to see where this is headed and she is loving the fact that Madi has the biggest grin on her face and seems to have forgotten everything. 

“So … we told Madi that we want to adopt her” Lexa tels Anya in a calm way and her jaw immediately drop. Madi just looks at her and say “isn't that grate …. Princes?” Anya's chill expression is gon when Madi calls her princes. “ye, that is great … pjusken” Anya says. Lexa and Clarke are both caths of guard and have no idea what pjusken means.

Madi reacts quickly and is the first to speak. “ pjusken is a nickname I got when we went on a school trip to Poland … or Holland and we were going to watch ice age three or fore. I got really excited, and when the big pet the grandmother has been talking about the entire move shown up, in the end, I just shouted so loud the entire bus hear “GO PJUSKEN!” Madi says in a playful way and ads in “that is the name of the pet”

Lexa and Clarke are both amused by Madis enthusiasm over a children movie at the age of 14, they both just fall more in love with this wonderful girl. “how did you get your nickname Anya?” Clarke asks. “ye tell the actual princes how you stole her nickname.” Madi tells Anya and she can tell she is getting really pissed, but she desids to tell the story anyway. “ so, you owe me for life and you would be dead if I didn't love you.” She tells Madi before she turns to Clarke who is amused by the little fight.   
“ok, so when is finished watching season four of your show, I thought Madi would love it so I started telling her about it and when I finally got her to watch it, she watches like one episode. And I thought it was going to be so fun, but I was obviously wrong, and she has been calling me that sine.” Anya finishes and looks back at Madi. 

Madi just lowers her grin into a genuine smile and both Lexa and Clarke love it. “so, it thinks it’s a bit unfair that you hate your nickname and I don’t mind mine.” Madi says and pauses for a second. She looks at Lexa and Clarke and she can't hold back the smile anymore, it now goes from ear to ear. “ so … the mature thing her would be to stop calling each other princes and pjusken, but wheres the fun in that?” Madi pauses again and looks at Anya, she thinks for a moment and then Anya is speaking. “ I would very much like to do the mature thing.” 

Madi just looks at her weird and say. “what do I always say?” Anya takes a deep breath and sights. “life is better with sound effects.” Madi makes a “ding ding ding” noise. “a nickname is fun Anya and laughter extends your life, and I think your nickname is very funny and I want you to live forever. And if it helps I planning on calling you queen when you get taller then me, but we both know that will never happen.” Madi tells her and they both laughed. 

Lexa and Clarke just enjoying the sight of Madi having a good time since they both know it won't last forever. Lexa is resting her hand on Clarke's hip and Clarke is just leaning in close. The blond wants this moment to last forever, she wants Madi to be happy and she wants her fiancee close. 

They both snap out other thoughts when they hear their names. “Lexa and Clarke, can Anya come with when you meat Nath?” Lexa and Clarke look at each other and they both know what the other think just by looking in their eyes. “of course Madi.” Clarke says. “we would love that” Lexa ads in. 

Madi and Anya high fives and Madi give them a thank you smile before she is dragged by Anya to a group of people how seams to know Madi and all huge her immediately before Madi starts speaking in Norwegian. 

Clarke and Lexa stand for a moment before Clarke looks up at her. “I love you, thank you for doing this.” She says. “I love you too.” Lexa says and looks down at Clarke “and I love her too, already, she is going to make our home complete” Lexa says and looks at Madi smiling whit her friends.   
___________________________________

The rest of the day Madi and Anya are sitting beside each other while Clarke and Lexa finish their lecture. Madi and Anya whisper to each other whenever they have something on their mind, but Madi can't really stop thinking about her little brother.

She misses him so much and she can`t even describe the pain she feels, it like someone is twisting her stomach while stabbing her hart over and over again. She remembers Clarke's words, it's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done. She tries telling herself that, but she still blames herself, it was my birthday and now it his deathday she thinks. 

The day goes slowly, but she gets true it and she is looking forward to seeing how Lexa reacts to meeting Nath. She is still little nerves to see if Clarke is actually on board. 

Lexa and Clarke are waiting for Madi outside of the classroom, she is getting a hug from every single person and some words they just assume is condolences. Madi has a sad smile on the entire time.   
When all the hugging is over with Anya drags Madi to a group of people, Clarke, as an observant person notice it’s the same group as earlier, will Lexa just stands and hopes this is over soon. The group is three girls and three boys without Madi. All of the boys seem like very good friends of Madi and the girls are just sorry for their friend but still good friends. 

Madi hugs every one of them. And one for the boys she hugs a little tighter and whispers something in his ear. Bothe Lexa and Clarke share a look of concern, but snap out of it when they notice Madi and Anya are coming over. 

Madi is has a sad smile on her face and Lexa who'd have done anything to make it go away. “so … let's go see Nath.” Madi says and her sad smile diapers. “what a great idea Madi, we have a car right outside” Clarke says with a small smile. “ok, letsago!” Madi says in a playful and super Mario way. She does it mostly to cheer herself up but it helps that they laugh at her super Mario reference. 

After a moment Lexa speaks. “let's go kid” and she grabs Madis hand carefully and leads her to the car. 

When Madi realizes what car they have rented she almost jumps in excitement. They step up to a black Porsche Cayenne. “you rented a Porsche Cayenne GT!” Madi shouts out will jumping up end down. “Madi loves cars, she is obsessed and this one I think is on her top ten list of dream cars,” Anya tells Clarke and Lexa will Madi enjoys the view of the car that is in fifth place on her dream car list. 

Lexa and Clarke get a big smile on their faces when the see Madi so happy. “Anya its in fifth place and I am not obsessed with cares I just like to know everything about them if I think they look cool.” Madi tells her, but she doesn't look away. “shotgun, I sit in the front sins I know the way to my house.” Madi says and sprints to the passenger seat. 

Clarke and Lexa just laughed while Anya just looks I little annoyed. “I think the passenger seat is overrated,” Anya says. “well then you won't mind sitting in the back” Madi answer with a big grin on her face, Anya just puts and goes to sit in the back. 

The drive to Madis house is silent, her grin slowly turn into a pale face. “there it is, it’s the big brown one” Anya says with excitement, but Madi just gives her a mad look and she sends her an apology look.

Lexa drives into the driveway and looks at Madi. “just park over there” Madi says and points at a spot. Lexa just nods before she parks the car.  
Madi walks out of the car and to the front door. Clarke and Lexa are very impressed by the size of the house. They both start to wonder what her parents did but doesn't ask. Clarke knows that her dad worked for a big firm, but she had no idea what her mom did. 

Madi can tell they are curious and figure they deserve to know. She stops right in front of the door and looks at Clarke for a second and then Lexa, she takes a deep breath. “ok so I know you're curious, and I know you're never going to as what my parents did so I'm just going to tell you.” She tells them and takes another deep breath. “my father's name was Peter Haugen, he has … for as long as I can remember always been on top ten on richest people in Norway, my mother right behind him. They   
were the owner of this big company that provides the military with guns, ammo and medical supplies.” Madi tells them and turns to unlock the door. 

When the door opens they all hear clicks on the floor getting closer and closer until they see the cutest dog in the ever. “Hey, you most be Nath!” Lexa says. And they all watch as the dog sniffs everyone and jumps on them. 

When Nath is finished greeting everyone, they hear a voice. “hello Madi, happy 14th birthday.” Madi just looks down at the floor and then up at Clarke. She can feel the tears building up in her eye, but is determined to hold them back. She can also see that Clarke is very confused by the voice. “this is Sherlock, he is the google home system” Madi says and Clarke is still confused, but don’t show it. 

Madi gives them a tour of the house and Clarke and Lexa is even more impressed. Then Anya gets a call from her mother and she has to go home. Madi follows her out and Clarke and Lexa sit down on the couch in the living room. “Clarke, are you ready?” Lexa asks. “yes I want to help her through this.” She answers and Lexa leans in for a kiss. They both smile into the kiss and puls away when they hear Madis footsteps. 

Madi sits down beside Clarke and looks back and forth. “so, what do I do?” she asks. Clarke just smiles at her and say “we are going to help you through this Madi. We want you to be happy and to adopt both you and Nath.” Lexa and Clarke are now hugging Madi as tight as they can and Madi is a bit surprised but she plays along, but she hugs them back. Her parent never cared and she never felt loved or wanted. “than you” Madi gets out.

After a long and good hug, they are interrupted but the voice Clarke and Lexa recognize as Sherlock. “Madi the prime minister is calling should I decline?” he asks her. And both the older women's looks are priceless. “no, accept the call” Madi says and smiles at Lexa and Clarke. “you know the prime minister?” Lexa asks, and Madi just nods, now turning her attention to the speaker.

“hey Erna, it's Madi. Do you think we can do this in English I have visitors, do you know who Clarke griffin and Lexa woods are?” she asks and looks at them when she says their names. “yes, aren't they actresses?” Madi just nods and then remember she can't see her. Clarke and Lexa both laugh and Madi just sight and gets a grin on her face. “yes they are.” Madi tells her. “oh, and Happy birthday Madi. You're getting older now. How does it feel being 14 years old?” 

Madis grin diapers when she is asked how it feels. “mmm … to be honest it kind of success.” She tells the prime minister and pauses. Lexa and Clarke feel bad and Lexa pules Madi closer. Lexa moves so Madi is in between them and they both have their arms around her. “was going on Madi?” the prime minister askes.   
Lexa looks down at Madi and meats her eyes. “I can tell her if you want,” Lexa says quietly so Erna can't hear it, but Madi is stubborn like Clarke Lexa thinks. Madi shakes her head and tells her “no” 

Madi takes a deep breath before she starts speaking. “ I take it the news isn't out yet. Ok ….. when my mother had driven off the ferry she fell asleep while driving. She drove into a mountain wall there were no survivors.” When Madi finishes she is sobbing.

Lexa pules her tighter and wishes she could take all this pain from this girl. Then she hers the prime minister speak again. “Wait is Petter dead?” they hear the woman, her voice trembling and on the brink of crying. “ yes, I am sorry” Madi gets out before she starts crying very hard. 

When the crying turn into sobbing, Madi takes a deep breath, Clarke knows she is going to speak and try to stop her but Madi doesn't give in she just shakes her head no. “ can I ask you a favor Erna?” she asks the prime minister in a sad voice. “what is it Madi?” the voice from the speaker asks. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but can you do the funeral, you were my fathers best friend and I am pretty sure you know both of my parents better than me,” Madi asks her. 

There is a moment of silent Lexa and Clarke looks at each other, they can both see the want to take the pain for Madi in their eyes and they just look at each other until the prime minister answers. “I would be honored to, Madi.”

They finished talking about the funeral planning when all the important details were figured out. Madi said Godby to the prime minister and hung up the phone.   
They sat in a moment of silence before Madi spoke to both Lexa and Clarkes surprised. “ok, so … where do you live?” Clarke was surprised by the question, but answers anyway. “we live in Los Angeles, Beverly Hills.” She says and the girl's jaw drop. “really?” Madi asked with curiosity in her voice. “yes, have you heard about it?” Clarke joked and her heart skips a beat at the sight of Madi actually smiling. Lexa just sat in silence watching her wife making Madi smile again when she told her about her misunderstanding with the oven and almost burnt down the house the first week. 

___________________________________

Its later in the night, Madi is studying for math, science and history. Lexa and Clarke are filling out the adopting papers they got earlier and talking about where Madis room is going to be. They haven't seen her room here, but they both agree its probably impressive, like the rest of the house. 

There is just one more thing missing, Madis signature. “shall we go get a kid?” Lexa asks, with a joking voice. Clarke laughed and nods. “I think we shall. Let's go see the impressive room.” She jokes while standing up from the sofa and dragging Lexa with her. 

Madis room is downstairs in the three-story house and she has a sign with her name on it on her door. “here we go” Lexa says before she opens the door. The room is huge. There is a double bunk bed without the bed on the bottom. Under the bunk bed is a sofa with some futuristic pillows. The wales are paper with a big man that Lexa recognizes as Neymar Jr, but Clarke only sees a man playing soccer. In front of the couch, there is a huge tv on the wall and a stand under it where it's a PlayStation and a Nintendo switch. In the corner of the room, there is a big desk, with a massive computer underneath, there are some cool lights coming from the computer and tree screens on top of the desk.

Madi is sitting in her chare listening to music, she has a big pear of razer headset on so she doesn't hear them approaching. 

Lexa gets a grin on her face and Clarke now what she is thinking. “Lexa, you're not scaring her,” Clarke says. Lexa knows she is right and nods. Madi still hasn't seen them so Clarke desids to step closer and poke her headphones careful not to scare her. 

Madi didn't scare, she stops the music and rested her headphones on her neck. “hey, do you know how to get rid of a monarchy?” she asked seriously, but Clarke could see the grin forming on her face. And decided to play along. “no, do you have the answer?” she asked and Madis grin was now covering half her face. “no clue.” She said.  
Lexa and Clarke smiled and Lexa pulled the papers from behind her back. “I have something for you,” she said handed her the papers. “will you be or daughter?” she asked her in a will you marry me way and wrapping her arm around Clarke's wast. 

Madi looks back and forth at them for a bit and down at the papers on the desk. “are you sure?” she asked. “the foster system in Norway isn't the same as in America and I am pretty sure ill be fine, I don’t want you to do this because you feel bad.” She says before Lexa or Clarke manages to say anything. 

Lexa and Clarke share a look of concern, this girl hasn't been loved properly and she probably thinks no-one ever will. “listen Madi, we already love you, we want to watch you play soccer and learn how to drive, we want you to be our daughter so will you please, for the love of god sign the papers.” Clarke said in a reassuring way.   
Madis brow shots up at the words, we already love you. She didn't think that was possible, her parents didn't even love her how did they manage to do it in a day and her parents failed with 14 years to do it on. “really?” she asks. “yes” Lexa and Clarke say at the same time. 

Madi forms a smile on her face and asks “where do I sign.” And her grin got even wider at her comment when both Clarke and Lexa laugh. Lexa points at the lower right corner and says “here” still with her smile on her face. 

Madi signs the papers and Clarke immediately drag her out of the cair and into a sandwich between her and Lexa. Madi laughs and Clarke kisses her head. “I love you Madi,” she says and feels Madi grab her even tighter. “I am pretty sure I love you too.” She says when they pull out of the hug. 

“Madi, can we talk about how things are going to be in the future?” Lexa asks her carefully and to her surprise, Madis grows even wider. “ye, I would like that, but can I show you something first?” she askes excited and almost jumps when Lexa says “yes!”

Madi takes Clarke's hande in hers and Lexa in the other before she drags them out of her room. “were are we going?” Clarke asks. “I'm showing you something, remember?” Madi jokes and Clarke just replied with a girn and “ha, very funny.” 

They stop in front of a door and Madi looks at them. ”ready?” she asked excitedly. They both nod and Lexa is very excited, but Clarke is a little nervous.   
When Madi opens the door they step into a garage. There is a black Audi q7 standing in the back and a four-wheeler. Madi sprints to it and jumps on. “this is one of my favorite toys I guess, can I pleeease bring it?” Clarke laughed and watches Lexa's jaw drop. “o my god, you have a four-wheeler?” Lexa asked with much excitement. “yes” Madi said. “you wanna try?” she asked afterward.

Lexa almost jumped at the excitement and lookt at Clarke, she just had a grin on her face and nodded. “her you can use Anya's helmet” Madi said and hands Lexa a knight red helmet. “is this legal” Clarke asks and looks at Madi with a serious look. “Well …. The law says that if you want to drive a fore-wheeler or an ATV you have to have a tractor or motorcycle listen. I assume neither of you has that so technically it illegal.”Madi tells them and Clarke has a strick look on her face and Lexa just looks disappointed, Madi chuckles and her grin grows and before Clarke manage to say anything Madi is peaking again. “ but there is a loophole, I have been driving this thing since I've been eleven and I did it legally.” She pauses and looks at Clarke. “ The law also says that you can do anything you want on your own plot, including driving without a listens.” She tells them.

Lexa actually jumps this time and shouts “yes!” she kind of regrets it when she sees the worry in Clarke's eyes. She steps up beside her and takes her hand. “Clarke Abygale Griffin, can I please go for a ride?” Lexa asked in the most patient way. Clarke giggles just the way Lexa loves and nods “yes, but be careful and don’t go faster then I would” Lexa leans in and give her a quick kiss before she turns her attention back to her daughter. 

Lexa hops on the fore-weller and Madi shows her were the brakes and how to make it go forwards. Madi takes a pop quiz on Lexa because Clarke is staring her down and Lexa gets everything right. Then Madi hits a small button on the wall and the garage doors open. “I'm going upstairs, enjoy your ride,” Clarke says and wawes before Madi jumps on behind Lexa and raps her arms around her waist. Lexa wawes before she starts the engine and drives out in the driveway. 

Clarke smiles to herself and starts walking back up to the living room where Nath is sleeping on the coach. Its one of the cutest things she has ever seen and she pulled out her phone right away and post it on her Snapchat story and Instagram. 

Only a minute later her best friend calls. She swipes and takes the call.

“Hey Raven, wats up?” Clarke askes   
“Oh, hey how are you, I'm fine thanks for asking” Raven answers and Clarke chuckles.  
“ok, am sorry Raven, can you forgive me?” Clarke teases her. And her Raven sight.   
“yes you're forgiven, but where are you and how did you get a dog. Arent you in Norway for some school thing?” Raven askes her.   
“yes, I am in Norway, and we adopted this girl named Madi, she turned fourteen today and lost her parents and brother. It's her dog his name is Nath and he can't wait to meet aunt Raven.”Clarke says.  
“Realy you adopted a girl, I'm an aunt?” Raven askes.   
“yes, she is super smart and has long brown hair like Lexa and ocean blue eyes like me, I honestly think its meant to be”   
“when are you bringing her home, I want to meet her?” Raven askes.   
“I don’t know we're going to talk about it after she and Lexa are done with her four-wheeler,” Clarke tells her and smiles at ravens reaction.   
“really! she has a fore-wheeler, what fourteen-year-old girl has a fore-wheeler?” Raven askes the exact same way Lexa did.  
“yes, she does have a fore-wheeler,” Clarke says.  
“yes! already love her, can we facetime later if she's up to it?” Raven askes.  
“sure, I will ask her and I think she's going to love you too. She is apparently obsessed with cars according to her best friend.” Clarke says.  
“looking forward to it Clarkey and say hi to Lexa for me will ya?” Reven askes and Clarke is a little annoyed by the nickname but snaps out of it.   
“will do Rey,”   
“love you, Clarke”  
“love you too Raven,” Clarke says before she hangs up.

She missed Raven, it had only been two weeks, but it felt like much longer to her. She was very excited to introduce her to Madi and as the thought got thru her head she remembered no one knew about Madi. 

The first thing she did was call her friends, Monty and Harper, Murphy and Emori, Bellamy and Echo, Octavia and Lincon and then she thought about calling her mom and Marcus but decided her mom won't be happy until she got to see Madi. So she got her phone and went on Instagram. 

Nath jumps up on the couch and lays his head on her lap, they sit there for ten minutes before doors shut and Nath sprints downstairs.   
Lexa and Madi are coming up the stairs with big grins on their faces. “was it fun?” Clarke askes Lexa and she answers right away. “yes, sooo ….. can we keep it?” she askes like a little kid that found a puppy on the street and wants to keep it. 

Clarke hesitates. “if you had a plan it would be much easier to consider, how do you plan on getting it over the Atlantic ocean?” Madis grin got wider and Clarke loves it. “well I know a guy or several guys. I can get it there before we do.” Madi tells her and her grins turn into a smile that Clarke loves even more. 

She thinks about it and doesn't see the harm in letting Madi keep something a little bigger than preferred. “Plese Clarke” Lexa begs and is almost on her knees. “ok, fine but how is this guy you know Madi,” Clarke says. “oh, its one of my classmate's father, his name is Oliver and he works at this airline. Once a sheik had them fly ten horses to Dubai from Oslo, so I think they can do a fore-wheeler.” Madi told her. 

Madi and Lexa sat down beside Clarke and they all know they had to talk about it.  
“Madi, we need to talk about when we're going home,” Clarke told Madi.   
“if it ok with you guys I would like to finish next weak,” Madi says.   
“that’s ok Madi,” Lexa says and then Clarke remembers she has to introduce her to her mom and Lexa's mom.   
“ok, so we can leave next Sunday,” Clarke says before she continues. “and Madi, if it ok with you I would really like it if I could introduce you to my mom?”  
Madi looks down at the carpet and thinks for a second. “ ye, sure. Does she know you adopted me?” Madi says and looks at Clarke.   
“No, she doesn't, but she loves kids, so I think she is going to be very excited to be a grandmother,” Clarke says and smile. Madis eyes light up at the words and a smile forms on her mouth. Clarke can't image a world without it.   
“can we do it now?” Madi askes and both Clarke and Lexa chuckle.   
“ye, let's do it,” Lexa says.

Clarke loves how excited Lexa gets by the small things, she is the most energetic person she knows and she admires how she always has way too much energy. She loves that she does it to make Madi feel less nervous and Clarke loves that ist working. 

Clarke finds her moms number in the contact list and hits the bouton for face time, it rings a few times before she takes the phone.   
“Hey mom, what are you doing?” Clarke askes as Abby just hits the phone with her finger.

“ooh, hey Clarke. Sorry, I was just trying to accept your call and I didn't know if it worked” Abby says, Madi and Lexa both laugh at it and Clarke just smiles at her mother.   
“so mom, you know how me and Lexa have been considering adopting for a while?” Clarke askes.  
“yes, remember that I'm not eight years old?” Abby says in an annoyed way. Clarke chuckles a bit.  
“ok so we adopted a girl from Norway today and she wants to say hi,” Clarke tells her and almost die of laughter when her moms face got from slightly annoyed to extremely surprised and very excited.   
“is she there, can I see her, what is her name?” Abby asks. And Madi and Lexa chuckle, while Clarke is recovering from her laughter.   
“mom, relax, she can hear you,” Clarke tells her and turns the phone so her mom can see Madi.   
“hi, I'm Madi,” Madi says a bit nervous, but I diaper when the older woman smiles at her.  
“Hi Maid, how old are you?” Abby askes.  
“ I turned fourteen today,” she tells the older woman and she looks down at the carpet. Abby understands this is not something she is going to ask more about.   
“so, I saw Clarke post a photo of a dog. Do you happen to know who that is? Abby askes.   
“I do happen to know that, he is my dog and his name is Nathaniel, but I just call him Nath, I also highly doubt he will react if you try calling him Nathaniel because he is not used to people speaking English,” Madi tells her and a smile forms on her face.  
“so, when do I get to meet my granddaughter?” Abby askes.  
“I don’t know where you live but I'm finishing this week and leaving on Sunday, with a fore-Wheeler,” Madi tells her with excitement. Lexa and Clarke look at each other and smiles. This is perfect, exactly how they want to spend the rest of their life. 

“I live just down the street, and you have a fore-wheeler, isn't that dangerous and illegal?” Abby askes with a sign of worry in her eyes.  
“no it's not dangerous and if you drive on your own plot its legal,” Madi tells her and smile, Abby almost reacts the same way Clarke did.   
“Okay then, if Clarke let you I'm not going to be a party pooper” Abby and Madi frown.   
“what is a party pooper,” She asks and looks at them. They all chuckle a little bit.   
“a party pooper is someone who takes away the fun in thinks,” Abby tells her.  
“aaa, so, like a boring person?” Madi askes in curiosity with a grin on her face.   
“yes, but its more fun to say party pooper,” Abby says and grins.  
“I very much agree,” Madi says and nods her head yes. Clarke is so happy Madi gets along with her mom and Lexa can't wait for her so meet Indra.  
There is a moment of silence before Abby specs. “so, are you looking forward to living in great America?” Abby askes.  
“Yes, I have always wanted to go but my parents worked all the time. I am really looking forward to learning how American football is played.” Madi says   
“you now Lexa was captain of the football team in college, maybe you should ask her.” Abby said and Madi was now smiling from ear to ear and looking at Lexa.   
“really? You played football in college and was the captain ?” Madi asked with hopeful eyes.   
“yes I did, I can teach you if you want.” The brunet told Madi and her eyes lit up. And Madi immediately responded. “yes, yes yes.” Clarke and Lexa smiled at her. She was happy, she was conformal and they could see that she felt loved.   
“anyways, I have to go. I have a meeting, it was very nice meeting you Madi and I'm looking forward to actually meeting you in person. I'll talk to you tomorrow, sleep well.” Abby told them.  
“Bye, mom” Clarke said and hung up the phone.   
“so, Madi there are some other things we need to figure out,” Lexa said and smiled at Madi. “ Yes, I think we should start with the football,” Madi said jokingly and with a big grin on her face. Lexa chuckle followed by Clarke. They understood Madi wasn't actually staling just, she was just joking. “Madi do you have any other relatives?” Clarke asked her carefully. 

Madi looks down at the carpet and node. “ Yes, I have an aunt, my mother's sister. They are basically twins except she is two years older and has brown hair.” She says and pauses. “I also have grandparents, but we're not getting involved, they'll probably be at the funeral, but other then that I'm leaving them alone,” she tells them. 

Clarke can't help herself, the words just fall out of her mouth. “ why? Did something happen Madi? You can tell us.” Madi smiles and looks at Clarke. “no nothing happened, they are just not made for this life. They don’t want it and I am not going to put it on them. They even changed their last name when my father married my mother and that’s a big deal, but my grandmother kept in touch with me and she was always the highlight of Christmas. She was the only person to ask what I wanted and she always put much care into the presents.” Madi told them and Clarke felt happy that Madi had had someone that cared for her. 

They talked for another hour and figured all the details. Madi told them how she loved soccer and had decided she was definitely bringing all her twelve pairs of soccer shoes. Lexa had asked and Madi told them they were worth about 3 600 dollars give or take a bit. They also decided to stay at the house and not the hotel. 

___________________________________

The next day it was Saturday, the evening before had been funny and Madi had introduced them to Norwegian Pizza. Clarke had forgotten to ask if Madi wanted to Face-time with Raven and decided to do it later in the day because of the time difference.

Clarke and Lexa sat by the island in the kitchen drinking coffee after ten minutes with figuring out how to make coffee with the machine and making a bit of a mess when Clarke forgot to put the lid on. 

Clarke had moved onto the brunets lap and they were kissing and talking in between their sips of coffee. When they heard Nath sprinting and small footsteps coming up the stairs the blond moved to her own cair and Lexa was a little disappointed, but when she sees Madi it goes away and is replaced by amusement right away.  
Madi looks like a troll her brown hair all over the plays, Lexa is about to say something, but Madi beats her to it. “I am not a morning person, never been, never will. Ohh, and good morning.” She says. 

Clarke is loving every second of this she is so cute she thinks. Lexa is loving it just as much but thinks of ways to tease the girl instead of how cute she looks.   
Clarke manages to snap out of her truths wile Lexa is still caused by her. “good morning honey, how did you sleep?” Clarke replied softly. Madi just looks at her for a second with an annoyed look wich Clarke knows is because, she's not a morning person, just like her when she was a teenager. “well I had like five nightmares.” She replies and looks down at the floor. 

Clarke lifts herself from the chair and drags Madi with her to the island, she sits down and lowers the chair so she is at eye level with Madi. Madi is still looking down at the flor and Clarke pulls her chin up and makes her look at her. “Madi, you can come into our room If you have a nightmare.” Madi looks at Lexa for a second and then back at Clarke. “ I didn't want to wake you. You have done so much for me and the least I could do was give you a good night sleep.” She tells her and the blond Is not surprised, Madi is that kind of person that puts others in front of themselves. 

“Madi if you have a nightmare you have to promise you will come to our room or else we won't sleep at all,” Clarke tells Madi with a loving voice. Madi is quiet for a second before she says”I promise” in a low voice, but both of them can hear her. 

Clarke pulled Madi in a tight hug and Lexa joins in shortly. When they brake Madi has a big smile on her face, Clarke would give her anything if she asked with that smile. Lexa loves it too, but she is trying to learn how to make her smile like that, she wanted her to smile like that every morning even if she wasn't a morning person.   
They are both pulled out of their thought when Madi speaks. “so I take it you haven't figured out how to cock in her. Lucky for you I am the best at making pancakes, but It's not common to have maple syrup in Norway so your gonna have to make it without any.” Maid told them.

“Madi your not making breakfast for us,” Lexa said with a strict look, she was not about to make her daughter make them breakfast there the first morning they had together. “It's much easier if you just say yes and let me do it, you know there is a camera right there.” Madi said and pointed to the corner of the kitchen. “ it's for the alarm, but Sherlock showed me your attempt to make coffee without making a mess. Soo, I am making breakfast and it's really easy.” Madi told them with the smile still from ear to ear. 

Clarke signed she didn't know she saw her little accident, but Madi was a smart kid and she was very stubborn. Lexa was the first to speak. “ Madi your way to stubborn just like Clark, but can we at least help flip them or something?” 

Madi felt her heart skip a beat when the brunet compared her to Clarke. She chuckled and smiled. “you don’t even know how easy it is to make pancakes do you?” she said and looked at Lexa. Lexa tilted her head in confusion. “well, every Friday Amanda comes her and makes enough batter to last the howl weekend.” Madi said her smile just as wid. 

She started walking to the refrigerator, got a bottle with pancake batter, it looks like old cetchup botels without the label and she sat them at the countertop. “if the only thing you have to do is flip the pancakes I can do it without making a mess.” Lexa said and started walking towards Madi. 

Madi started to shake her head and Lexa just lifts and carried her to the chair. “you know it cheating to carry someone right?” Madi said and before Lexa could answer Sherlock was speaking. “Madi your aunt is calling, should I accept the call?” He said. “ yes accept the call and you can make the pancakes Lexa.” Madi said sighting.   
“Hei, Maid. (Hello, Madi.)” Madis aunt say in Norwegian, through the speakers. 

“aunt Laila, can you speak English, I have visitors.”   
“Hvorfor har du besøk og hvorfor hører de på samtalen? (why do you have visitors and why are they listening to the conversation?) Laila says again in Norwegian.   
“I assume you want something, and if you just do it I who'd be in a slightly less annoyed mood,” Madi says.   
“ok, whatever.”   
“so why do you call, I just woke up and it Saturday, so the reason better be good,” Madi told her. Both Lexa and Clarke are amused by Madis grumpy mood in the morning.   
“ok so, I was surprised you didn't show up yesterday, I am your nearest relative and I am responsible for you. So …. when should I pick you up?” her aunt askes   
“ you are actually not, you see I was adopted yesterday by my visitors, Clarke Griffin, and Lexa Woods.“ Madi tells her and a grin grows on her face.  
“you did. Well, that is great I am happy for you.” Laila says and Madi doesn't believe it for one second. Before she manages to protest Laila speaks again. “ so I am assuming you're changing your last name, witch one?” she askes and anyone how doesn't know her would have believed her but Madi knows it is just an act and she knows exactly why.  
“I am, and you don’t trick me that easy, you just want the company that I now own 100% of,” Madi says. Clarke and Lexa are both shocked.   
“ok you got me, but if you're changing your last name the council will vote for me in favor,” her aunt says. And Madis grin grows even bigger. Lexa and Clarke don't understand why, but desids not to say anything.   
“aunt Laila, we both know that I thought of that so I am changing my last name to my middle name and adding the last name. I am not an idiot.” Madi says proved looking at Lexa how smiles at her.  
“ok so your not an idiot, but you can't just deny wats mine,” she says bitterly.   
“it's not yours and I can actually do it. You wanna know why? Because I am your boss.” Madi says calmly and when she finishes her sentence her grin is a full-on smile, which makes Clarke very happy to see. She had always wanted to tell her aunt that.   
“Madi I am your mother sister I deserve the company, or at least a bit of it,” she said sounding defined.  
“I know you, you just want the money, you don’t care about the company, if it were up to you-you would have probably sold the Norwegian defense the cheapest equipment you could find, but since you got me in suck a got mood I am going to make you a very generous offer. You can have my fathers hobby, the machines are worth over one million dollars, so be happy.” Madi told her aunt.  
“fine, I'll take it and Madi ….. I – I am sorry. I know my sister wasn't a good mother, in fact, I don’t think she qualified for that, anyways I am sorry I wasn't there. I hope you get a good life and I hope you're happy.” her aunt said and Madis jaw dropped. She did not expect this, this was not a side of her aunt she had ever seen. She wondered if it was just a facade, but she actually sounded sorry, and Madi always believed in the good in people.

“ Hey, aunt Laila?”  
“yes?”  
“I forgive you, I wasn't your fault.”   
“don’t let me of the huck that easy Madi. I know It is what you do, but some people don’t deserve forgiveness.”   
“well, then its good your not just some people,” Madi said. Clarke and Lexa lookt at each other with a proud look, Madi was the good-hearted person both of them had ever met. Clarke almost started crying and Lexa flip some pancakes to distract herself.   
“Madi I am very proud of you. You are so nice to everyone and always think the best of people. You’re the most good-hearted person I know.” Her aunt said and the words hit Madi like a wrecking ball. Her aunt was proud of her.   
“thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me, can I ask one more thing?” Madi says her.   
“yes, anything.”  
“why do I miss her? She was a horrible parent.” Madi said with a sad voice.  
“she was your mother Madi, its human instinct.”  
“ye, I guess”  
“so … when are you leaving.”   
“ Next Sunday” Madi told her.   
“that’s grate. You will finally have the life you have always wanted. You have parents that show up to your games and you know the best part about America is going to be?” Laila asked with a playful voice.   
“no, but I bet you do.” She answered and a grin formed on her face.  
“you're getting your driving license two years earlier, and you can buy an old car and fics it up or whatever you car-upsets do,” Laila said and chuckled.   
“ye, that is going to be great! and by the way, I am not car upset,” Madi said.   
“say what you want, I don’t have time for this, I have to pick up an old chair from someone like an hour away.”   
“ok bye Aunt Laila”   
“bye, Madi,” Laila said and hung up. Her voice sounding sorry and defeated.  
Clarke wrapt her arms around Madi and hugged her tightly. She didn't want to let go, not ever. She wanted Madi to live, to do what she loved, to accomplish her dreams and have fun. Madi had the nices smile in the world, she should slight up an entire room with her smile. 

Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Lexa speak. “Clarke you have to let go of her,” she told her and then filed three plates with pancakes. “sorry Madi,” Clarke said and let the girl go.   
They ate breakfast and talked about which name Madi whole take and decided to think about it. 

___________________________________

The weekend had gone by fast, Madi had dragged them to play soccer with her and Anya. Madi was really good at soccer, she showed them a couple of cool tricks and played a game against Clarke, Lexa, and Anya. Clarke was kind of bad at soccer, but Lexa and Anya played well against Madi. Anya was also good at soccer, but Madi managed to win the game.

Now it was Monday morning, Clarke and Lexa were still asleep when Madi had to get up. She went to the kitchen where to her surprise, Amanda was standing. She was making eggs and bacon, Madis favorite. 

“God morgen Amanda. (good morning Amanda)” Madi said and Amanda looked up and smiled at her. “god morgen Madi, har du sovet godt? (good morning Madi, did you sleep well?)” she asked Madi carefully, she knew Madi was easily annoyed at the mornings. 

“ja, så godt som du kan forvente. Amanda kan du lage til to til? (yes, as good as you can expect. Amanda, can you make for two more?) ” Madi asked and settled down in the chair by the island. Amanda gave her a plate of food and started to make some more. Madi started digging in she really liked this breakfast. 

“Madi, hva skal det bety? (Madi what is that supposed to mean?)” Amanda asked softly. Madi looks up from her plate, she knew Amanda cared for her and it would just worry her if she lied or didn't answer. “jeg savner Aden, han fortjente ikke det og jeg griner megselv til søvne hver natt. Det gjør så vont. Han er død pågrunn av meg. ( i miss Aden, he didn't deserve this and I cry myself to sleep every night. It hurt so bad. He is dead because of me,)”She said sad, tears now falling from her eyes.

Amanda set down the heat on the eggs and when around the island. She wrapt Madi in a tight hug and whispered in her ear. “det var ikke din feil, ikke klandre deg selv. (it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself.)”

They sat in silence while Madi ate her breakfast. She didn't know what to do when she was done so she just walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

She had to walk past Aden's bedroom to get there. There was a sign like hers on the door that said, Aden. She could not help herself, she opens the door and went into the slightly smaller room than hers, she looks at the wallpaper that Aden had chosen, (new your at night)she looks at his desk where he would play his silly games with his friends on his computer, and she looks at his bed, the bed formed like a race car where she used to read him bedtimes stories, where she laid with him until he fell asleep. 

She walked over to the bed and laid down in it. she hugged the big teddy bear in his bed and started crying her eyes out, she missed him so much and the pain felt like she was stabbed all over her body. 

___________________________________

When Lexa woke up she was sponging Clarke. She lay there looking at her beautiful fiancee, the golden blond hair and she taught about those beautiful blue eyes, sometimes she got lost in them. 

When she looked up from the blond she remembers where she was and that it was Monday, she had to wake Madi up and make her breakfast. She looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. Madi was supposed to leave in five minutes. 

She carefully and quickly got out of bed, not to wake Clarke and sprinted down the hallway where Madis room was. The bed was empty and she figured she had woken up by herself. She went to the kitchen where Amanda was standing. “who are you?” Lexa asked not prepared to see someone else then Madi and a bit confused when she didn't se her daughter. 

“Oh, hi, My name is Amanda, Madi told me to make breakfast for two more.” She said and gave the brunet a fresh plate of eggs and bacon. “thanks,” Lexa said and took a bite it was delicious. “mh … this is delicious but, where is Madi?” 

Amanda turned off the stove. “I think she had to leave early because of some meeting with the principal about her report card” Lexa frond, but remember Madi talking about finishing the year early so she didn't have to take a year again or join in the middle of a year. It was smart, but she would have three exams in one weak. “ye, I remember”

Amanda cleaned the kitchen up while Lexa ate and when she was about half way thru she heard. “morning babe.” From behind and turned her attention. When her eyes landed on Clarke her face lit up, she was wearing one of her old football t-shirts and only that. 

“morning, sleep well?” Lexa asked and patted the seat beside her. 

When Clarke looked away from Lexa she saw a blond beside the fridge. “are you cheating on me before we get married?” Clarke said playfully and Lexa knew it was a joke. 

Clarke sat down at the seat beside Lexa and Amanda gave her a plate. “I am Amanda, and you must be Clarke.” She said. “that is me, and you must be the one how makes very good pancakes. Nice to meet you.” Clarke said and smiled. 

Amanda put the rest of the eggs in the fridge. “that is me and it is very nice to meet you too, do you guys want some coffee?” she asked. “ye, that would be great last time I kind of mad a mess.” Clarke said and giggled. 

Amand made them coffee and before she left she told them “ since your Madis parents now I think you have the right to know that under breakfast today she spoke about Aden. She blames herself and I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she is hard to convince and very stubborn.” 

Clarke and Lexa just nodded in appreciation wile Amand left the house. 

They drank their coffee in silence, both thinking about how to help Madi.

Lexa was the first to break the silents. “you wanna talk about this on the couch?” she asked and hoped for a bit of cuddling if the blond agreed.  
“lead the way, my lady,” Clarke said and handed Lexa her hand. 

Lexa happily escorted her to the couch. Laid down and patted the space beside her. “babe” the brunet begged with puppy eyes.  
It took every bit of self-control for Clarke to not jump in her embrace. “we are talking remember?”

“you know we can cuddle and talk at the same time, and I really need some cuddles now” Lexa begged and Clarke lost all her self-control and laid down next to her.  
___________________________________

Despite the fact that Madi had left in the worst mood she had a great day at school and when she got home Nath created. 

She went to her room and left her backpack by the huge desk, then she went upstairs and saw Clarke and Lexa making out on the couch. A normal kid would have been grossed out, but Madi liked it. her parents never showed her what love was and she had no memory of her parents kissing. 

She taught of what would be the best way to say hello and concluded with jumping in the middle of them. So she did and landed perfectly between them. “hello” she said with a big grin.

“Hey honey, how was your day?” Clarke asked 

“it was great, I can take all the test before Tuesday and I get the report card on Friday. I also told everyone I am leaving and we are going out on Friday to a restaurant if   
that’s ok with you guys?” Madi told them excited

Clarke and Lexa were so happy that despite the start of the day Madi had a great day and was making plans with her friends.   
“of course, who is going?” Lexa said. She knew her and Clarke had planned on talking to Madi about Aden, but she couldn't find it in her to take away her daughter's happiness. 

“I think we will be seven, Anya, Vilde, Kristine, Ingrid, Torbjørn or Torbeer, Bjørnar, and Håkon. Håkon is the son of the guy from the airplane firm.” She said with a big smile and before Clarke or Lexa could respond she was speaking. “I was wondering if you would like to come too?” she said clearly nervous about their answer. 

Clarke looks at Lexa who node and they both had a smile on. “that is grate Madi and we would love to come” Clarke said and Lexa pulled Madi into a tight hug.   
They hug for a little longer than normal, but they all loved it. the silence was broke when Madi spoke. “does any of you happen to know a lot about science?” 

Then Clarke remembered she hadn't introduced her to Raven, who happens to be a rocket scientist. This is perfect she thug and the timing was perfect. “no, but my best friend happens to be a rocket scientist and is very excited to meet you.” 

Madis face lit up, she had her science exam tomorrow and wasn't behind, but she had good grades because of her parent's high expectations. “really, can we call her. The   
exam is tomorrow and I have to get a six or I guess you call it an A”

Clarke was surprised by Madis word, I have to get an A. “Madi why do you have to get an A?” she asked. 

Madi wasn't really sure why, but then she remembered her mothers lecture about grades. “my parents expected straight A`s, I am pretty sure they would have expected me to go to Harvard or Oxford if I could.” 

Madis face turns pale. She remembered that Harvard was in America, she didn't want to go there because she thought they had no sports alternative. She had always known she would like to play sports for a living, but her parents disagree and they wanted her to take over the company. 

Lexa was the first to drag Madi out of her thoughts. “Madi what is wrong?” she asked carefully, but she was about to have a heart attack if Madi didn't tell her soon.  
Madi looked at Lexa with a tear in her eye, she didn't want to cry so she held it back. “I don’t want to go to Harvard, I can't play soccer there and that is what I was looking forward to the most. Getting a scholarship and play while I go to school.” She said sad, but she was glad she managed to hold her tear back. 

Lexa smiled, which confused Madi. “why are you smiling?” she asked and Lexa didn't wait another second. “Madi, you don’t have to go to Harvard, we don’t expect that from you, but they have a soccer team there, one of the best in the country,” Lexa said and Madis smile formed on her mouth. 

“that is cool and thanks,” Madi said the last part a little lower, but both of them could hear her. And they both knew it was because they didn't expect her to be perfect.   
“we love you no matter what Madi, always remember that,” Clarke said and Madis heart skipped a beat, she wasn't sure how long it would take before she was used to people loving her. She nodded and promised. 

Then she remembered her exam. “so, can we call your best friend?” Madi asked and looked hopefully up to Clarke who smiled and nodded. 

Clarke took her phone from her back pocket and found Ravens number and hit the button for facetime. It called a few times before Raven picked up.   
“sup griffin, how is it going on the north pole,” Raven said and everyone chuckled.   
“we're doing just fine in NORWAY,” Clarke said and they could hear Raven sight.   
“so where is the girl?”  
“she is right here,” Clarke said and gave the phone to Madi.  
“hi, I am Madi,” she said, a bit nervous to meet Clarkes best friend.   
“I am Raven and your the one with the fore-wheeler,” Raven said.  
“that is me, and I get to bring it.”  
“you convinced Clarke to let you bring your fore-wheeler?!”   
“yes, it was really easy.”  
“well … I am not bitter or anything, but when I bought a motorcycle she made me sell it so I am very impressed. What brand is it anyway?” Raven said.   
“it is a Viarelli Agrezza with 250cc,” Madi told her looked at Clarke with a grin.   
“wow 250cc, how fast can it go?” Raven asked.  
“ Its top speed is 90km/ h, but I don’t intend on going that fast” Madi said and looked at the blond with eyes wide and jaw dropped. “I think that is about 50mph,” she said hoping it whole calm Clarke down.   
“why didn't you tell us Madi?” Clarke said calm, but Madi heard the anger.  
“ I forgot, I'm sorry,” Madi said, looking down and her voice trembling.

Clarke realized she couldn't be mad with her for being human. “ist fine Madi, so what did you want to ask Raven?” she said trying to lighten the mood. And she was very happy to see Madi looking up to the phone.   
“do you happen to know how to remember the cycle of carbon?” Madi asked.   
“yes, I do. You just….” 

___________________________________

It was now Thursday, Madi had her norwegian exsam and she was wery nervos.

Clarke and Lexa were in the kitchen with Amanda chatting while making breakfast. They both had a cup of coffee and when they heard the familiar sound of small footsteps coming up the stairs and also Nath sprinting downstairs. 

When Madi finally got to the kitchen she looked like a zombie, but Clarke and Lexa knew she would be awake after breakfast.   
“morning” Madi mumbled and it took every bit of self-control in Lexa not to laugh. 

“good morning honey, how did you sleep?” Clarke asked her and patted the chair beside her for Madi to sit. 

“ I would say …. No. I barely slept. I am so nervous about the exam, why dos Nynorsk have to be so hard Amanda.” Madi sighted and Amanda chuckled.  
Neder Lexa or Clarke understand what Nynorsk was and was very curious about why Madi was so nervous that made her stay up all night. They had quickly discovered that Madi was a great student and it was weird that she was so worried. 

“ Madi you just have to use, what is it called …. a dictionary I think. You will do great. I promise and then you're done with all your exams and you can go celebrate with your friends.” Amanda told Madi with a reassuring look. 

“What is Nynorsk anyways?” Clarke asked very curiously. 

“well… it's kind of an accent or a way we write, with like no grama and it seems to be the death of my grade” Madi told her and sighed heavily. She was looking forward to never have it again. Then she started eating the breakfast Amanda had given her. 

“I am sure you will do great honey,” Clarke said with a reassuring and loving voice. Madi loved that she always knew what to say to calm her down.   
“ye, you probably right,” Madi told them but she was still nervous. Then she finished her breakfast. 

“you should learn something about me, I am always right,” Clarke said. It was confident but at the same time more helping then showing off. Then she wraps her arms around Madi and in that second she wished it would stay this way forever. She could feel the happy eyes of Lexa on her back and that was al she wished fore.  
“Clarke, this is where you let me go and I go brush my teeth,” Madi told her and she could barely make out what she said but realized she had to let go from the hug.   
“sorry,” Clarke said and let go of her daughter. She was still not used to the fact but she loved it. “go brush you the” she told her and gave her a little punch before she watches her skip over the flor tours the bathroom. 

___________________________________

They hear the door open and close fast. They know its Madi and that she is probably exhausted. They hear her footsteps followed by Nath who Madi hadn't had the energy to great.

Then she got to the living room where Clarke and Lexa were reading their lines and trying to figure out how to do them on screen. “hey, have no energy, taking a nap, we`re swimming later” she told them and sat down between them, head on Lexas lap and feat on Clarkes. 

Lexa was very amused by the lack of energy, Madi had yet to be introduced to coffee or energy drink. Lexa was happy about it since neither one was healthy, but she was almost 100% sure the reason her daughter hadn't been introduced was her daughter. Madi was very passionate about her body and had at least one workout session every day if she wasn't at soccer practice. Lexa was sure Madi was going to be great at football and she was looking forward to teaching her how to hold the ball and learn her the rules. 

“how did the exam go Madi?” Lexa asked just to annoy her really and was happy when the little brunet let out a sigh. 

“I am not sure, but I am pretty sure I didn't have any misspellings.” She told them proved and then she remembered that she was supposed to check her mail, she was supposed to get info about when the airline company could fly the fore-wheeler. “ Shurlock, can you check my e-mail?” she asked him.

“Madi you have an email from the airline company, but I think you should read the one from your company,” Sherlock told her. 

Madi sighted, all she has been doing all day was read and write, but it might be important and this was technically her job. “fine” she said and sighed. “but your reading it out loud and read the before and after taxes first.” She told him and waited for him to answer. 

“ok, before taxes you earned two and a half million kroner (300 000 USD) and after taxes, you made exactly the same,” he told them and Madis jaw dropped. Every person in Norway was supposed to pay taxes and her parents hadn't. 

“you are telling me, my parents, didn't pay taxes? Who that fuck did they think they were,” she said.

Madi didn't notice Clarkes look when she swore. It wasn't a mad look more of a get it together look, but Madi had other things on her mind. “call my aunt” she said calmly but you could hear the anger in her voice.

The phone rang a couple of times before her aunt picked up. 

Madi was the first to speak. “tell me you didn't know!” she said, her anger now all over the place and she was no longer tired or in need of a nap.   
“what are you talking about Madi?” her aunt answered calm. 

“tell me you didn't know my parents didn't pay taxes! Tell me you didn't know they benefited from being a company in of the country, tell me they didn't steal the money that is supposed to go to the ones how need it!” Madi said with so much anger. Then there was a pause. 

“I can't, I'm sorry, but I don't regret it.” Her aunt said calmly. 

“you got to be fucking kidding me. So you're telling me you were in, do you realize you may have killed someone. That money is supposed to go to hospitals and fire stations and because of you that may have ended up losing someone.” Madi said, now just trying to make her aunt realize what she has done and make her feel guilty.   
“Madi what do you want me to say, I don’t regret it.” 

“ I am officially ashamed of my last name and I am not keeping it. I am also selling the company so if you want it, now is your time to throw in a bid” she told her aunt, her voice now calmer and not purely anger. 

“Madi why are you doing this, the company is worth countless money and you don’t want it because your parents got a deal from parliament?” Her aunt said.   
“wait, they did what! Are you're telling me parliament was in on this, Erna was in?” Madi said, now with a sad voice. She felt betrayed. She felt like her heart broke and her stomach twisted. 

She was on the bridge of crying when her aunt answered. “yes, Madi. But she wanted the best for her best friend. You can't be mad at her” her aunt said and Madis anger was back. 

“of course, I'm mad at her, but I know you and I don’t believe it until I hear it from her and by the way, the company is your for 4 billion kroner ( a lot of money, but the company is worth more) a lot less than its worth, but you will pay taxes and deliver good supplies. Got it?” she told her and almost hung up but remembered she had to answer. 

“Madi, are you sure, you are the richest person in Norway and you want to basically give it away?”

Clarke and Lexa were shocked, their daughter was the richest person in Norway and they didn't know. Madi was probably not proud of it, and they could tell when she just offered the company for a lot less than its worth. They were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard Madi speak. 

“yes, lest offer or I will sell it to someone else,” Madi said with a determined voice. She was not keeping a company how cheated the system.   
“ok, ok, il take it. but why are you selling it to me?” her aunt said with a desperate voice, Madi felt kind of happy about that, she had made her aunt feel bad and that was all she needed to know her aunt would be a better owner than her parents. 

“you know they got something in my head in the 14th years of training to be the next Haugen. I hate it, but they told me, and I quote no matter what, the business must be in the family. So that is what I am doing, I am doing them a favor” She told them clearly a quote she had heard a lot and with a lot of sorrow in her voice. 

“Madi I owe you one, is there anything I can do?” she asked, clearly wanting to make things right. 

“ye … there is this one promise you can make.” Madi said and paused. “you will donate generously to my lifelong dream, you know what it is, or, you should, but anyways. You know it’s the right thing to do.” Madi said and Clarke was immediately curious what Madis lifelong dream was and why she needed so much money.   
“Madi what is the dream?” Clarke asked her daughter and directed her to sit in the middle of her and Lexa. 

Madi did as she was told and sat down, she started thinking where to begin. “ this is kind of a long story, but it started in 2014, we went to Spain for a meeting and we stayed at a nice hotel with a bar. Btw, the world championship for soccer was in Brazil. One night I got away from my parent and snuck into the bar to watch Brazil against Colombia. This guy, nr. 18 jumped straight into Neymar, he broke his lower back and went unpunished. Neymar was out of the championship and Brazil lost because of it. they won that game two to one and afterward, the news came on. The news lady said the Brazilian government forced people out of their homes to make shops and hotels for the tourists. I always wanted to bye a large property in Rio and build a home and workplace for the people that were thrown out of their home. So   
that is my dream, help the ones who can't help themselves.” Madi said. Her voice was hopeful and clearly not ready for the response from her aunt. 

“Madi Anna Haugen, I will not let you ruin your parent's memory, you may change your last name, but this is unacceptable, you know what your parents thought about your dream, an I will not allow it.” her aunt said with a stern voice. 

“let me tell you something if I want to do good for people I can do good, do you not get wanting to help people, is that out of your nature?” Maid said quickly back, she was about to snap when she felt an arm on her shoulder. It was Lexa trying to calm her down and it worked. She took a deep breath and smiled at Lexa before she concentrated on her aunt's response. 

“Madi you're doing this for the wrong reason and it will not happen, you will not ruin the Haugen name in public because of your dislike to your mother,” Laila said, now even sterner. 

“you know what, I don’t care anymore, I am going to forget and start over, you can play all caring and stuff but I know how the pres will react when the next in line for Hauen AS, a military company saves helps people,” Madi said trying to pretend her aunt. 

“Madi, drop it! I will do as you wish, but if you piss on my sister's memory I will not respect your wishes, do you understand?!?” Laila said 

“NO, I don’t know why you care so much about her. She was selfish and overall just a bad person.” Madi said with anger in her voice. 

“Madi you will not speak about your mother that way, remember your place. You're named after her which means she deserves respect.” Laila said defending her sister.   
“you know what? I don’t show respect to the person who made me call her mother instead of mommy or made me take care of my brother because she didn't have the energy. She doesn't deserve a single bit of respect. And I will forever remember how I am named after and to be honest you have no idea what you're talking about unless you know what the pressure of being perfect or the feeling of not being welcome at you so-called home if you got a bad grade. Do you know how many sleepovers I have had at Anyas or Håkon? Well, I don’t even know. So for the love of god, don’t ever speak about my mother and respect in the same sentence.” Madi said anger and sadness in her voice and if Madi wasn't stubborn she would have been crying.

Clarke's heart broke at her words, she couldn't believe what she heard. Madi had a horrible mother and her aunt wanted her to show respect. Clarke was angry and was waiting on an apology or at least an explanation form Laila. 

“I am sorry you feel this way, but this is not how your mothers legacy will go on,” Laila said.

Then Madi realized something, her parents always had a plan, and backup plans, and back up to the backup plan. There is no way they didn't think of this. And then she knew it, exactly what their backup plan was. 

“wait, this is the backup plan, they planned this, they knew I didn't want the company or the name so they gave me no choice. This was you, you wanted the company and you convinced mother that you were fit to be the head instead of me.” Madi said with anger while figuring out a counter move. 

“I know your not stupid Madi and you were going to find out sooner or later, but there is nothing you can do,” Laila said with anger in her voice. 

“ you son of a bitch! you're ruining me! if I keep the company I will never step a foot in Amerika and if I sell it you get to keep stealing from the poor.” Madi said her puls huge and voice raised and full of anger. 

“ye, you got played, but you’re a Haugen give me your best solution.” Her aunt said and the words weren't meant as a challenge, but that was the only thing Madi heard.   
She clenched her jaw and spoke. “I know my parents underestimated me, but they sure as hell didn't think this true. I will give you two options. Option number one is that I back down, you get the company, but under no circumstances are anyone to inherit the company, I am first in line. If you one day have kids, they are not to be head of Haugen AS, ever. Option number two, and this is kind of the part my parents forgot about, you're not the only Haugen, you are not the only family, and I will gladly GIVE my grandparents the company if it means you don’t get it. so, what you counter move aunt Laila?” she said with a serious face and took a deep breath. 

“well you are smart, but you don’t want to involve your grandparents so that leaves us to option number one … where you back down,” Laila said 

“Congrats, you figured it out. But just to be clear this is not loosing, I don’t lose. This is being the bigger person.”

“oohhh, this is loosing, your losing millions, but the day Madi Haugen admits she is wrong or lost is the day I die,” Laila said with amusement.

“you know there is a third option if you're interested, or we can just agree that I don’t lose and you and my parents underestimated me,” Madi said even more serious and if looks could kill her aunt would be dead. 

“I am now, let's hear what you got.” 

“well … I can actually declare the company bankrupt.” Madi said, a little grin growing on her side. 

“I will take option number one,” Laila said quickly.

“really?!? my parents didn't even think of that? Well, I got to go we're going swimming and I am showing everyone my new trick.” 

___________________________________

They arrived after picking up Anya and Håkon, Clarke was happy to see Madi had forgotten about her aunt and was looking ahead. 

Madi was the first out of the car, followed by Håkon who seemed to be doing wonders with Madis mood, he mad silly jokes the entire ride. After Håkon came Anya, not so amused by the jokes, but grinned every now and then. 

Clarke and Lexa sat in the car, watching her daughter telling her friends something silly that mad both her friend laugh. “ she is the happiest kid I have ever met.” Lexa said out of nowhere and Clarke smiled, she knew she was right and Clarke was impressed with how happy she was in this sad, depressing time. 

“I know, but we should get going before they notice,” Clarke said and opened the car door, she walked over to Lexa's side and took her hand as they walked towards where Madi was making fun of a statue. 

When they got out of the locker room Madi and Håkon were on the three-meter and about to jump when Madi noticed them. “Hey Clarke, watch this!” Madi shut for them to her and they both chuckled and looked at each other before their eyes shifted to Madi. 

“This is a dive with a backflip!” she said before she walked towards the edge and bounced a few times. Before Clarke or Lexa could say anything, like be careful, Madi was mid-air doing a backflip and landing almost perfectly. 

Lexa was impressed she knew it was hard to time the flip and the landing and her 14-year-old daughter managed to do it, perfect if you asked Lexa.

They watched as she came up from the water, swam to the edge and lifted herself up and turning to Håkon. “beat that, knerten” she said and then turned her attention at Clarke and Lexa who was smiling widely at her.

She decided to run to the other side where they were standing and this time Clarke caught on faster. “Madi doesn’t run, you can fall,” Clarke said and looked stern at the little brunet. 

Madi stopped running and Clarke formed a smile on her face. but she wondered what Madi had called Håkon. 

“soo …. What did you think?” Madi said when she was standing in front of hem. Clarke and Lexa smiled and waited for a second to see how the girl would react. Madi was not patient and they noticed when her foot started tramping and then she couldn't hold it anymore. “please say something…” Madi said trailing off and their smiles grew even more. 

“that was really impressive Madi, where did you learn that?” Lexa said with enthusiasm in her voice. She wanted Madi to know she was impressed, and that she cared how and where she had learned it. 

“I taught myself and some help from Håkon, we go here every Tuesday and normally Anya don’t come but I am very glad she did today,” Madi said with a big grin on her face, clearly proved she had taught herself. 

“that is even more impressive, but why do you call Håkon knerten?” Clarke asked, genuinely interested in the relationship with the boy, she knew it was early, but her gut told her to protect Madi form everything, including boys. She had had her own experience with Finn and didn't want Madi to go through the same as she. 

“well, knerten is a stick form children show, and he has always been small and flimsy so it was the perfect fit, besides he calls me something way worse that you will never know.” She told them seriously not wanting the stupid nickname to be known. 

But then she herds Håkon call her. “hey cupcake, beat this.” He said with a big grin on his face before he dove into a death`s dive, his arms and legs stretch out as wide as he could and right before he hit the water he pulled into a ball. 

Håkon swam to where Madi, Clarke, and Lexa was stinging. Clarke and Lexa both with confused looks on their faces and Madi were just grinning. 

“you know I can do soooo much better, even Anya cold.” Madi said and looked at Anya, how was shaking her head no and saying. “don’t you dear do that.”   
“ok ok, but I am going to do something really cool,” Madi said and looked at Håkon. “I am going to do a double backflip death`s dive from the five-meter and I am timing it perfectly, so watch and learn,” Madi said and turned to walk to the stairs to the diving board but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Madi, you are not doing a death dive,” Clarke said worriedly. She had no idea what it was, but she was not about to let her daughter do it. 

Madis grin grew wider, which made Clarke even more confused. “Clarke, it's not dangerous. It is what Håkon just did but I am much better than him.” Madi said with confidence and it clearly annoyed Håkon. 

“Madi you have way too much confidence, I did it perfectly,” Håkon said before Clarke could even manage to think of a response. 

“ha, you funny and you pulled into a ball way too early, the point is to wait as long as possible and I am showing you how to,” Madi said with even more confident. 

“this sounds like a competition, let bet. If you do a belly flop I get to call you barbie teen times and if you don’t you can call me whatever you like.” Håkon said and stuck his hand out for Madi to shake. 

“this is awesome, and I am calling you baby face,” Madi said and shook his hand with a big grin on her face. she had completely forgotten about Clarke and was ready to go jump. 

Clarke coughed and got Madi attention, she had a stern look on her face. “Madi, I don’t think this is a good idea” 

“I think it's going to be fine. I've done it like teen times” Madi said and looked at the floor and then up to Clarke. “please” she said with a low and sorrow voice. 

Clarke couldn't say no to that face, she forgot about all the dangers and formed a small smile on her lips. “ ok, but be careful” she said and let go of her hand.

Madi smiled so wildly and genuine. Then Clarke was wrapt in a hug, she loved it. making Madi this happy, and the next second Madi was walking fast towards the stairs and Clarke and Lexa stood there waiting with Håkon. 

Lexa was the first to break the silents. “so, how do you guys know each other?” she said and looked at Håkon. She really wanted him to say they were best friends but feared they might be more. She realized she wanted to protect Madi, but this boy seemed so sweet and she really didn't want to ruin the last days Madi had to spend with them. 

“well, Madi and I meet two years ago when I changed schools. I was the new kid that made fun of everyone, try to fit in by being rude. Madi changed me, even if I was the rudest to her she still wanted to be my friend and now we're like family.” He told them and Lexa wanted to throw him in the pool when he told them he had been rudest to Madi but she managed to pull out of it when he said they were family, she was really happy Madi had someone.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Madi shouted from the five-meter. “watch now loser” Madi said and jumped two timed before she jumped off the board and did a double backflip, stretched her arms and legs out and landed perfectly. 

Lexa was impressed, she tough Håkon did it perfectly, but Madi she mad it looks so easy and very cool. Clarke, on the other hand, didn't understand anything, she was worried out of her mind if Madi was in any pain and she watched closely as Madi swam towards them. 

When Madi lifted herself up from the water, not bothering to swim to the ladder. She had a massive smile on her face, that made Clarke forget all her worries. “ hey baby face, suck on that” Madi said and turned her attention to Lexa with hopeful eyes. 

“that was really good Madi, but I think you scared the shit Clarke so don’t do that anymore, ok?” Lexa said and felt Clarkes arm on her back, she didn't realize what was happening until she was in the waster and Clarke looking at with stern beautiful blue eyes. 

She swam to the edge and asked, a bit annoyed.. “what was that for?”

“you swear in front of Madi and her friend,” Clarke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Lexa was about to respond but Madi beat her to it. 

“ ooh, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Here in Norway, we say shit as like a …. Damit I guess. Soo, if I say it I don’t mean to swear.” Madi said will Lexa got out of the pool and stood by Clarke. 

“see babe, no bad influence here,” Lexa said, pointed to herself and kissed Clarke on the cheek. She then placed her hand on Clarke's hip (which Clarke loved, therefore didn't react) and pushed her towards the edge.

Clarke fell in the water and Madi, Håkon, Lexa and Anya who came to see what was happening and were now laughing. 

Clarke swam to the edge and held her hand out for Lexa to help her up. “ give me a hand” she said and Lexa didn't think it true, only a second later she was in the water with Clarke. Which would have been the dream if Madi and her friends weren't there.

They swam together and had small competitions, Madi used all but one of the nicknames and they had to be out of the pool in five minutes.   
“Hey, we have to be out in five minutes so I'm showing you guys my new trick, it super awesome,” Madi said and started swimming to the edge. 

Clarke taught super awesome was something Raven could say and she knew they would love to get to know each other. She still wasn't sure if she should let Madi do the trick, it could be dangerous or it could be fine as the first one. “honey, is the trick dangerous?” she asked.

Madi lifted herself from the water and turned to look at Clarke with a grin, she didn't know if it was appropriate to use irony but she did it anyway. “ye, it will probably kill me” she said trying to hold her serious face but a grin formed on her face. 

“very funny, don’t go on the highest one, ok?” Clarke said worried but stern, she didn't remember what Madi called it but she knew she understood when she node and walked towards the stair. 

When she got to the three-meter she smiled at Clarke and Lexa, thankful for them caring enough to come with her. Then she walked to the edge of the board and to Clarke and Lexa's surprise she didn't start jumping. 

She stood on her hands and pushed herself off the board before Clarke could protest and did a single backflip and dove into the water.

There was no dough in Lexas mined that Madi wasn't gifted. Everything she had done she had done perfectly or maybe it was just Lexa seeing things as she wanted, but one thing was for sure, she was proud of Madi. She had managed to learn this by herself and some help form Håkon, but Lexa had decided she didn't like him very much, but she was going to be polite for the rest of their time together. For Madis sake. 

In Clarke's mind, was only on one thing, worry. She was so worried that Madi had hurt herself, something had happened, she didn't blink until she could see her face. 

Madi didn't have a grin on her face as she used to when she showed them something, this got Clarke more worried and even Lexa was worried and when Madi had swum to them Clarke checked her for injuries. 

“Clarke, I am fine,” she said, trying to be convincing, but she didn't even believe herself. She had missed a bit on the landing and her head hurt really bad. She told herself it was nothing and hoped no one would notice, which had completely failed. 

“you're not fine Madi, you mad a mistake on the landing,” Håkon said before Clarke could speak, she was glad he did and she didn't have to interrogate Madi about if she was in any pain. 

“I don’t take pain advice from baby face,” Madi said, trying to convince them she wasn't in any pain. 

“Madi tell me where it hurts,” Clarke said strictly and clearly not in the mood for stalling. 

Madi looked down in the water, playing the outcomes and concluding with that Clarke would find out anyways. “ my head hurts but its probably not even a concussion”   
she said low and hoping they wouldn't hear her but they did. 

Lucely she was saved by the person that worked there and he said they had to get out of the pool. They all did and when Madi was out of the water she was met by a worried Clarke. “Madi how far is the nearest hospital?” Clarke asked.

“what? I am fine, it doesn't hurt anymore, there is no need to go to the hospital” she said trying to convince Clarke that her injury was not important and it would probably be gone by the end of the day. 

Clarke looked at Madi, not convinced but she knew Madi wouldn't say where the nearest hospital was so she turned her attention to Håkon. “how far is the nearest hospital?” she asked him. 

Håkon looked at Clarke, then at Madi, then back at Clarke. He wasn't sure what to say, but one thing was sure, Clarke was intimidating when she was angry so he told himself he had no choice. “fifteen minutes” he muttered and he could see Madi was angry with him by the way she looked.  
“perfect” Clarke said and dragged Madi to the locker room. 

___________________________________

When they arrived at the hospital, Madi was sleeping on Anya's shoulder and Lexa found it cute but Clarke, on the other hand, not so much. She wanted her checked up immediately and didn't hesitate to shake her awake. 

“Hmm, I am awake,” Madi said when she all of a sudden woke up. She tried her best to not look tired but failed when she just saw Clarke's mouth move and didn't hear a thing. “can you say that again” Madi said and put all her energy to hear what Clarke said. 

“Madi we are here,” Clarke said soft but she was worried and a bit annoyed Madi didn't hear her the first time. 

Madi shook her head, trying to wake up, but it didn't help. Then she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door, the was parked outside a large white building she recognized as the hospital. 

Lexa took only a second from her seat to where Madi was standing and she was also a little worried, she knew a little concussion wasn't dangers, but she also knew that you only became this tired when you had a big concussion. She chose not to say anything to Clarke how seamed worried enough. 

Lexa picked Madi up and Madi protested right away. “I can walk, it doesn't even hurt anymore,” she said and tried to get out of Lexas hands but fail and decide to rest her head against Lexa's shoulder. 

They walked towards the entered and watched as Madi struggled to keep awake and if it weren't for the situation, Clarke and Lexa would have loved it but their minds where on the safety og their child. 

When they got inside they asked the first person they saw. “can you help? I think she has a concussion” Lexa asked. 

“yes, come with me,” the lady said. She showed them to a room with some beds and pointed to one for Madi. “you can lay her there, fill out this form, and the doctor will be right with you.” She said and Clarke sends her a thankful look and took the forme she handed her. 

When Madi was in bed, after a minute of arguing, Clarke began to look at the form. It was in Norwegian and she couldn't read a word.

“give me the form, ill fill it out,” Madi said and sat up form the bed but Lexa quickly pushed her back down. 

“Madi take it easy,” Lexa said strick and was not in the mood to argue and Madi understood but didn't give up that easily. 

“well since I know Norwegian it will be easy for me to fill out the form, so hand it over,” Madi said an reached out her hand for Clarke to give her the form. 

“I think I'll pass, Anya and Håkon can help me,” Clarke said and was happy they brought Madis friend. 

“fine” Madi sighted and they were all amused by it. 

Madi quickly fell asleep and Clarke, Håkon and Anya filled out the form, when they were done the doctor came by and looked it over. 

“Hey, I am doctor Strand but you can call me Maria. I will be Madis doctor.” the doctor said and reached out her hand to Clarke and then Lexa. 

“it's nice to meet you, Maria,” Lexa said. She was a bit worried but was glad they had filled out the form and got a nice doctor. 

Then Maria went to the side of the bed and woke Madi up carefully. “hey, Madi. Time to wake up” she said softly. 

Before Maria could do anything Madi had woke up and was talking. “hey, if I can guess your name can we get out of here?” she asked.

“I don’t think you're going to guess it but give it a try,” Maria said. Clarke and Lexa were thankful she was good with kids and went with it, instead of arguing.   
“your name is Maria Strand,” Madi said and formed a big grin on her face. she was a sharp kid and had noticed her nametag. 

“Wow, I'm impressed, but I can't let you leave, you stuck her until I say you can leave, ”Maria said with a stern voice. 

Madi sighed and looked up, first at Clarke who was staring on the nametag and then at Lexa how had the smallest grin on her face. she really tried to hold it in but Madi was a genius even when she was tired. 

Madi realized she was staying and figured, the quicker she cooperates, the quicker she is out of there. “fine, ask your questions, do your tests but places hurry.” She said with definite in her voice. Normally Madi would have fought but she was really tired and found it uses to agree with five people. 

The doctor asked some questions and did some testa before she left. Madi fell asleep while chatting with Håkon and Anya and Clarke and Lexa watched from some seats by the wall.

When the doctor came Clarke jumped up from the seat and walked as fast as she could to Laila. “do you have an answer?” she said as quickly as possible, she knew Madi was in pain and wanted to make it go away right away, but she was thankful Madi was asleep and looked peaceful. 

When Lexa caught up Laila started speaking. “She has a concussion, I'm going to wake her up and asked her some more questions, then you can take her home,” she said and walked to the side of the bed. 

“Hey Madi, can I ask you some questions?” she said carefully.

Madi woke up right away, ready to get out of there. “I'm awake and ready for questions.” She said and sat up, this time she wasn't pushed back down which she was really happy about. 

“ok, so do you play any sports,” Laila asked and pulled out a notepad from her pocket.

“yes, I play soccer, what has that with my headache?” she asked worried this was going to affect her socks practice the next day. 

“you have a concussion and you can't play socket in at least a week,” Laila said. 

When the words left her mouth Madi jaw dropped and her howl body froze, she had her last soccer practice with her team tomorrow and this was about to ruin everything. All she wanted was for this to be a dream or more like a nightmare, she wanted to wake up, take a quick shower and then eat breakfast, she wanted to be anywhere other than her. 

Clarke and Lexa were confused, so seemed Anya but Håkon jumped to the rescue and hugged Madi tightly. Form what they could see he knew what was wrong and how to fix it or at least make Madi feel better, which mad Clarke and Lexa feel better. 

When Madi came back to reality, Håkon was hugging her and everyone else looking weird at her. She felt tears in her eyes and was too tired to hold them in. she felt a tear from each eye fall before she sunk down in the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. 

Clarke looked confused at Håkon how now was standing beside the bed looking sorry for Maid. “what is wrong?”Clarke asked softly.   
“Tomorrow is her last soccer practice,” he said and looked even sorrier. 

Then before Clarke could say something Madi had pulled the blanket up and was sitting up straight. “I do not care if I have a concussion, I am going to that practice.” She said determined word by word. 

Clarke shook her head and said, “ no you not!” 

“yes, I am,” Madi said and looked at Håkon and Anya for support. She knew Lexa would side with Clarke and hoped one of her friends would side with her. 

Before Clarke could speak and tell Madi, no, once again Anya was speaking. “she has to go, she is the captain and is leading the practice” Anya said, a little scared about Clarke's reaction but very happy whaling Madis grin grow. 

“Realy?!?” was the only thing Madi said, her voice filled with happiness and for a second she forgot where she was and what was happening. “I get the howl practice!” She said even happier. She felt like nothing could stop her, and then reality hit her and Clarkes strick look.

Clarke was pretty mad at Anya for getting Madis hopes up and leaving her with the job of crushing them. She really liked seeing Madi this excited, even if she didn't understand what was so special about leading a practice, she had watched Lexa do it countless times, not really a big deal if you asked her. She was also surprised to hear Madi was captain, she never told them, but to be fair there was never a good time. 

“you're not going and what is so special about getting the howl practice, Lexa used to do that all the time,” Clarke said with a steady and stern voice.

“first of all, yes, I am going and I have been whining about this for the howl season. Second of all, I am using one of those hoods that protect your head from furder injuries. And third of all this is my last practice and it not voluntary, I am not ditching my last practice, if it helps you can watch and if it's like the end of the world you can tell me to stop.” Madi said, determined to go to this practice. 

When Madi finished Clarke tried to think of something to say, something to make drop the practice, but when she looked at Lexa, and she could see it in her eyes that her fiance wanted to let Madi go to her last practice so she sighed and said. “fine, you can og, but if I tell you stop your stopping, no discussion.” 

Madi sighted, she was not happy that Clarke had this power but she knew it was the only way and to be fair, Clarke was very generous. “Fine, but I can't leave if you tell me to stop.” 

They finished up with the doctor and left shortly afterward since Madi was eager to get out of the building. 

___________________________________

The next day was spent as normal, Madi went to school, Clarke and Lexa laid on the couch cuddling, throwing the day away, doing nothing useful. 

When Madi got home she took a quick nap, Clarke and Lexa kept cuddling saying how much they loved each other and just overall being lovesick.

After dinner, Madi went to change. Lexa, of course, asked why they didn't use the locker rooms and Madi responded like it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe. She said it was to get home quicker and have more time to practice, the last one making no sense to Lexa but she decided to keep that to herself. 

When Madi was don changing she went up to get Clarke and Lexa how was chatting in the kitchen drinking some coffee she assumed. She was dressed in the red shorts, red socks, her training jersey under her overdraft sweater.

Madi decided to slide in on her feat like a dancing move. “ hey, you guys ready to go?” she asked excitedly. 

When Lexa saw her, a smile grew on her mouth, she noticed the number teen on her shorts. she knew very little about soccer, but remember seeing Neymar on Madis wall with the same number. That can't be a coincidence she thought. 

Clarke was not that fund of seeing Madi in her training gare, she was very anxious, to say the least, and when she didn't see the head protector she got a bit freaked out. She managed to calm down a little when she noticed the leg protector. 

Lexa spoke shortly after looking Madi up and down, she also noticed the missing head protector but figured she didn't want to wear it when she didn't have to. “ye, let's go” she said with enthusiasm and got up from the chair she sat in at every meal. 

When they got to the pitch (which was only a five-minute walk) Clarke was less worried when Madi put on the head protector. She wasn't completely calm but holding Lexas hand helpt a lot. 

When Madi started to walk a bit faster Clarke grabbed her hand and made her turn to face her and Lexa. “ok, be careful and don’t do anything stupid … like doing the thing with your head” Clarke told Madi. 

“don’t worry, it'll be fine. You can watch from there” Madi said and pointed to some rows of seats that looked over the relatively small stadium. She then saw that Clarke still was worried and decided to hug her. “than you, and I promise” she said when she pulled out of the hug, her voice low but thankful. 

Clarke felt much better, she trusted Madi and she was now looking forward to watching Madi have her last practice with her team. Madi had told them that this was the team that she had been with since she started soccer since she was five, that this was the team that mad her how she was. Clare knew Madi meant soccer-wise but Clarke looked between the lines and saw the smile on her daughter's face when three of her teammates approached her, she knew the team and Håkon had all the credit for making Madi the happiest person she had ever meet. 

“ok, see you in an hour and a half,” Madi said and turned to the teammates that approached her. She was really excited, she got to have her own practice but what she was most excited about was showing off in front of Clarke and Lexa. For some reason she didn't know, she really wanted to impress them she wanted them to think she was good and she even dared to hope they would be proud of her. That was the dream, for her adoptive parents to be proud of her. 

The first hour was pretty come, Madi did some exercises that Clarke assumed was her favorites and had either a focused face or, Clarkes favorite the biggest, happiest smile on her face. when Madi smiled that big Clarke's heart skipped a beat and smiled without noticing. 

When the first hour was don and only half an hour agent Madi made two teams, she was the captain on one team and Anya on the other. Madi found her position as center middle and instructed her teammates something.

For the first ten minutes Clarke kept came, Madi had the ball almost all the time but was never really pressure. Then Clarke heard Madi shout something out to her teammate and she got the ball behind the defense. She was alone with the keeper and shot the ball in the top right corner. 

Every one on Madis team came sprinting towards her, Madi ran towards Anya and showed her the tong while holding her hand on her forehead to make an L.   
Clarke and Lexa were amused by her celebration and they both chuckled. “ I love her more and more for every second” Lexa said and looked at Clarke and stole a kiss. They both smiled into the kiss but pulled quickly away when they heard shouting and looked towards Madi.

Madi was in front of Anya arguing about something neither of them could hear. Lexa understood it was soccer related and figured it would end Quickly. Then she saw Maids face turn from happy she had scored a goal to very angry. Then Mada said something to Anya, they shook hands and Madi took some steps back. The team made space and Madi looked at the ground, then Clarke, then the ground again. 

Lexa realized what Madi was about to do and her eyes widened and her entire body froze. Her daughter was going to do some kind of trick that she knew (by the way Madi looked at Clarke) was dangerous. 

Madi felt the pressure she bet with Anya if she did a double flick flack with a backflip on the end the goal would count, and she got to tease Anya about it since the goal was her fault. There was just one small problem, she knew she would be able to do the trick but Clarke, she didn't know if she could disappoint Clarke and Lexa but mainly Clarke. 

She took one last look at Clarke, she was sitting beside a frozen Lexa, clueless of what she had planned to do. She bit her lip and looked back at Anya how had a grin on her face. “ sorry, kan ikke gjøre det, Anya sitt lag vinner. (sorry, can't do it, Anya's team is the winners) ” Madi said. 

Lexa was relieved to see what Madi did and that she ended the game. They where now suiting penalties and Lexa was sure Madi was going to win. She figured the game pretty quickly. If you miss a penalty your out and there was now three people again, Madi, of course, one of them. 

Both the teammates before Madi had missed and was out unless Madi missed too. Lexa had no draught Madi was going to win and when her daughter placed the ball by on the spot Lexas puls was probably at 180 wiles she felt like everything vent in slow-mo. 

Madi, of course, didn't miss, she shot the ball in the top right corner and all her teammates surrounded her. When Madi wasn't surrounded anymore she ended the practice and watched as Clarke and Lexa came towards her. She was a little nervous since she knew Lexa understood what she almost did but that disappears when they smiled. 

When Lexa and Clarke saw the girl end the practice they looked at each other. “shall we go my lady?” Lexa said, stud up and held ou a hand for Clarke, wich the blond gladly took. 

When they approached Madi Lexa saw she was a bit nervous and send her a smile. She was proved Madi made the right desition but on the other hand, there was not supposed to be a desition. 

They went home and Madi took a quick shower while Clarke and Lexa changed into something more appropriate then. They were going to Dolly Dimples, wich Madi had explained to them was a pizza place like dominos or pizza hut. 

When Clarke got out of the bathroom Lexa's jaw dropped, she was wearing black, tight jeans, black top that showed of just enough cleavage, and a denim jacket. “wow, you look gorgeous” was all Lexa managed to say. Her fiance looked perfect in everything but this, Lexa was sure she was going to be distracted the entire dinner. 

“Thanks, babe, you clean up pretty well yourself,” Clarke said, her fiancee wearing black jeans and a v-neck sweater with a shirt under. Clarke couldn't take her eyes off her and chuckled when Lexas eyes wandered down to her cleavage instead of her eyes. “see something you like?” Clarke asked playfully, knowing this would drive Lexa crazy. 

Lexa node and looked the blond in the eyes, she was going to need a lot of self-control to get through the dinner. 

When they got to the restaurant there was a table Anya had reserved, there were candles on the tables, music in the background and before Lexa or Clarke knew it, Madi had ordered and paid. 

When everyone had eaten and talked Madi jaw and that was Clarke's queue. “ we should get going Madi.” She said looking at her little girl. She was fighting off sleep but gave up when she saw Clarkes stern look. 

“key guys,” Madi said and got up from her chair and was immediately attacked by one of her friends Lexa recalled being the girl named Kristine, she was tiny and shy but you could see the hurt in her eyes. Lexa felt sorry for taking Madi form her but it quickly faded when she heard Madis voice. 

“Kristine, its going to be fine, your going to do great without me.” She said and pulled her away to look her in the eyes. Kristine had some tears in her eyes. “hey, don’t cry, I'm not going to outer space. We can call and facetime all the time.” Madi said and wiped the tears away from her face. 

“ Madi, I'm going to be late every day,” Kristine said and looked down.

“ Hey, were you planning on keeping me within ten meters all your life?” Madi joked and was happy when she got a smile on the girls face. “ can you promise me one thing? Promise me you'll do your homework and promise you'll try your best to be on time for school” Madi then said and looked serious at the smaller girl. 

Kristine nodded “yes, I promise mommy,” she said and chuckled at the nickname Madi had been given at the Polen trip. That trip was the best of Madis life. Everyone would think 36 hours in a bus filled with 14 years old would be horrible but it was the best part about the trip. Madi had been surrounded by her friend in a how week and she would have done anything to do it again.

“ ha ha ha, you're very funny but thanks for promising,” Madi said and pushed Kristine in the shoulder playfully. She knew her friend was just joking and she kind of loved it. Kristine was naturally funny, she always knew what to say to make her laugh. 

“can you promise me something too?” Kristine asked carefully. 

“ye, what is it?” Madi asked, very curious what Kristine wanted her to promise. 

“ok, two things. Promise me you'll come back at the reunion” Kristine said and looked down at the floor. 

"Hey, of cour, I am the only kid in the entire universe that loves school, is super popular and don’t forget is a beast in soccer. I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Madi said and lifted Kristine's chin to look her in the eyes. She knew she was complimenting herself and was happy to see the grin on Kristine's face. Mission completed. 

“don’t compliment yourself, wonder woman,” Kristine said with a serious face but the facade soon faded and turned into laughter. 

“what was the other thing?” Madi asked.

Kristine's grin turned into a smile. She loved that Madi always remembered the important thing, the way she cared for others was a true gift, she always put others ahead of herself. “ the other thing is that you fall in love or at least kiss someone before you turn 16th.” Kristine said.

Madi was a bit surprised by the promise, she knew her friends had a bet on when she would have her first kiss and in the beginning she was a bit annoyed but now she was mostly amused. “are you asking me to win the bet for you? Because I know for sure I am going to enjoy my time before I become a horny teenager.” She said and everyone chuckled but Madi promised. 

When everyone had hugged except for Håkon, who accidentally was last, which made Lexa a bit Madi but managed to tolerate. This was one of Madis best friend and she was deep down happy that Håkon made her smile all the time. The boy had grown on her and she had come to hate him less and less each time he made Madi smile and laugh. He even made Lexa laugh sometimes even if she tried so hard not to. 

Madi approved Håkon with a sad smile. “I think I'll miss you the most.” She said and heard Anya put. “ relax Anya, ill miss you second the most.” She said and turned to her best friend standing behind her alongside her friends and the compel how she was really looking forward to spending the rest of her life with. 

She then turned back to Håkon who had a big grin on his face. “take care of them for me will ya” she said and looked serious at håkon and herd her friends jelling behind her, all at the same time. “we can take care of our self!” Madi just chuckled and turned around. 

“ok, Kristine you can't even get to school on time, Ingrid you forget every little detail and if it wasn't for my thumbprint on your phone to set your alarms and calendar, Vilde you can't even open word without my help. As for the boy, you all would have killed each other if it weren't for me and my many, many saves and nicknames.” Madi said and looked at each of them when she told them what she had helped them with over the years. She on purpose skipped Anya to see her reaction. 

“so, I can take care of myself,” Anya said, with no idea of what Madis response would be. 

“and then we have big, tough Anya, the one who don’t feel pain or sorrow. I know you can take care of yourself but you don’t have to, you're not supposed to.” Madi said and watched as Anya nodded and fell quiet, she knew her friend undersuit and respected that she wasn't the talking about her feelings type. 

Clarke and Lexa was so proud, Madi seemed to have cared for every single one of her friends, the knew she wasn't supposed to do that, she was just a child but they decided to look at the positive side, Mdai took care of others, and that was a gift you couldn't give or learn, that was a gift you had or didn't have.

Madi then turned back to Håkon and hugged him tight, she had only known him for under two years but he had quickly become as good of a friend as Anya. He always knew how to make her laugh even if she was in an awful mood. 

“Madi, you are truly the greatest person I know,” Håkon said when they pulled away. Madi saw the sense in his eyes, she saw how much e appreciated her help. 

“we all I don’t need more confides so no more compliments” Madi said serious and hear choices behind her. “te amo todos” Madi said and watched as everyone got a frown on their face. “je t'aime tout” she then said and now everyone was confused out of their minds. 

“Madi, don’t show off now, we all know you speak perfect Spanis and French,” Anya said and looked at her annoyed. 

“well, you all have Spanish so what does, te amo todos, means,” Madi said with a grin on her face. She knew how to annoy her friends. 

“Madi, we love you too,” Kristine aid and all of them nodded. 

Madi then turned back to Håkon. “Je suis reconnaissant de votre vie” she said and watched as he chuckled. 

Every one sighted and Anya spoke for all of them when she said. “would you please tell us what that means and why it's so funny?” 

Madi looked at Håkon, she could tell he didn't mind keeping something from the grope but also wouldn't mind telling everyone, so the decision was hers. “no, it would   
ruin the inside joke” she said with a grin on her face. 

___________________________________

When they got back to the house Clarke and Lexa sat in the kitchen talking. They could tell Madi was bothered by something but they assumed it was the fact she had said goodbye to most of her friend except for Håkon, Anya and Kristine. They were coming over Sunday morning to say goodbye. 

When Madi walked into the kitchen she got some water from the tap and drank it. Clarke and Lexa had quickly learned that in Norway the tap water was as clean as the water you both in the store.

Then Madi land against the island, facing Clarke and Lexa. She took a sip of her water and then spoke. “can I ask you something” she said nervously and soft.   
“of course” Clarke answer immediately trying to ease Madis nerves. 

 

Madi took a deep breath. “is it ok if I … call you mom?” she asked and looked down at the countertop. 

Both Lexa and Clarke was shocked, they didn't expect this but they both knew the answer, they had talked about this when they first applied for adoption. Lexa was going to be mama and Clarke mommy. “yes of course,” they both said and smiled widely then went around to hug Madi. 

“how is how?” Madi said in the middle of Clarke and Lexa. it was a bit hard to make out but they managed.

“you can call me mommy,” Clarke said and looked at Lexa to answer.

“and you can call me mama” Lexa finished and huge even tighter before kissing Madi head, then Clarke's lips. 

“thank mama and mommy,” Madi said and pronounced mama like ma-ma and mommy like mumi but they both thought it was cute, and it would probably be off, so they decided to enjoy it will it lasted. “and by the way, I got straight As,” Madi said

___________________________________

The next day was the funeral, Madi got really quiet and Clake found her in what she figured was Adens room, with a picture of her in her hand and a big teddy bear. The sight was heartbreaking. There was nothing Clarke could do to make her feel better and felt really sorry for the girl. She knew her daughter didn't deserve this but the   
world didn't care about that. 

They picked up Anya and Håkon and went to the church, the benches were filled with mostly grown people without kids. Madi sat true the whole ceremony with an empty face not a single tear fell from her face. 

After the ceremony, Madi got condolences from almost every person in the church and when she went out there was pres. People saying her name, trying to get her attention. 

Madi sighted and straightened her back, she was doing this hed on, no regrets. “ok, I'm explaining this one time so better listen up.” She said an looked at the different people from newspaper and television. 

“My name is Madi Anna Haugen. I am changing my last name soon and my aunt, Laila Anna Haugen as the last Haugen will inherit the company. Any questions?” Madi said and watched as many of the hands went down. 

“what if there were other relatives?” a man asked and stepped forwards. Madi was standing in the stairs and the man was coming closer.

“what are you implying? That I have another family?” Madi asked. She was good at keeping her poker face but this, this could go really wrong. 

“ you grandparents,” the man said, sure with his fact. 

“I don’t have any grandparents,” Madi said sure, there was no way he had figured out about them.

“you don’t remember, do you? How could you, you were like five.” The man said.

“what are you talking about?” Madi asked, genuinely curious of what the man was talking about. 

“dos the names Else and Kjel sound familiar to you?” he said with a grin on his face. 

“no comment,” Madi said looking away trying to find someone else that had a question.

“of course you don’t have a comment, your just a spoiled brat, abandoning your family.” The man said. 

“what did you just say to me!” Madi said, her anger building up. 

“I said you’re a spoiled brat, and I know about your grandparents,” the man said.

“who are you anyways? Mister know it all.” Madi said controlling her anger. 

“you may know me as Super Seb or Sebastian as a grown person would say,” the man said.

“Seb?!?” Madi said and her jaw dropped. Then she jumped in his arms. “you came” she said and hugged him while he was holding her up.

Lexa and Clarke were very confused, Madi was supposed to be mad at him not hugging him. 

“yes, it's me Madi,” he said and looked up to Lexa and Clarke. Then his jaw dropped and then Madi. 

“what?” Madi said, confused about why he dropped her. 

“who are they?” Sebastian asked and pointed to Clarke and Lexa. 

Madi leaned in and whispered in his ear. “they adopted me, the blond is Clarke og mommy and the brunet is Lexa or mama” Madi told him and pointed to Clarke then Lexa. 

“that is grate Madi, sorry if I mad a mess but I just wanted to see you before you leave,” he told her. 

“its ok, I think I owe you that, to be fair you cleaned up all my messes when I was little.” she said and showed his holder and a grin formed on her face. “you know you were my hero right. When the teachers at school asked me what I wanted to be when I got big I said Sabastian. I dedicated my childhood to be exactly like you.” Madi said playfully but was grateful for all the memories. 

“you know you were the funniest kid right?” he said and looked down at her. 

“if we're doing facts, you mad taught me soccer, which I am forever in your debt for,” Madi said with a smile on her face. the man in front of her was her many, the person how had been with her until she was seven. All her good childhood memories was with him and Aden. 

Madi introduced him to Clarke and Lexa before they said their goodbyes and hugged for at least a minute. Then Madi introduced them to her grandparents.   
There was only one more person to be introduced to now. Aunt Laila. 

“Hey, Madi” Clarke heard from behind and looked to see how was calling for her daughter. 

“Aunt Laila,” Madi said with dislike in her tone. “this is Clarke and Lexa,” Madi said and looked at them. “This is my Aunt Laila,” she said and looked at her aunt. 

“Hey, I'm Clarke,” Clarke said and reached out to shook her hand. She really didn't want to but wasn't going to be rude at their first meeting. 

Then Laila introduced her and shook Lexa and Clarkes hand. 

“Aunt Laila? Do the media know about my grandparents?” Madi asked but she was not expecting the answer she got.

“yes, of curse,” Laila said like it was the most best thing in the world. 

“why hasn't anyone told me?” Madi asked. 

“you’re the know-it-all. Everybody thought you knew.” Laila said. 

After ten minuts with discusing hows fault it was Madi finaly got her aunt to idmit it was her fault, they wrapt things up, drove back with Håkon and Anya before they whent back to the house. 

___________________________________

Lexa woke up Sunday morning, her arms round Clarke and the alarm piping. Clarke never heard the alarm unless she had it right by her ear and Lexa liked waking her fiance up herself. The always got in a better mood when she woke her instead of an annoying alarm. 

“Clarke, honey,” Lexa said and kissed her on the cheek. This was one of her favorites moment, waking up next to her beautiful, blue-eyed, blond fiancee.   
“Humm” was the only thing Clarke managed to get out. 

“baby, I am going in the shower. If you want to join you better hurry with the waking up part” Lexa said and kissed Clarke one last time on the cheek before she got out of bed and into the bathroom. 

Clarke quickly joined in the shower and this was one of Lexas best strategies to get the women out of bed. 

When they got into their traveling clots and was ready for the long day of traveling they went down to the kitchen to find Madi, Anya, Håkon and Amanda all having a conversation in Norwegian. 

“morning everyone,” Lexa said and went and hugged Madi who was sitting in the middle of Håkon and Anya, eating pancakes and drinking chocolate milk. Clarke and Lexa had soon discovered that the only things Madi drinks is water, chocolate milk and sometimes soda. 

“morning,” Anya and Håkon said while Madi remained silent. “Madi why don’t you tell them about your traveling tactic?” Håkon asked with a huge grin on his face and shoved Madis shoulder. 

Madi sighted and everyone in the room should. “why does everyone speak so loud and there is not tactic HÅKON” Madi said trying to keep her tactics to herself but Håkon was clearly not playing along with her game. 

“you know, the tactic where you don’t go to bed the night before your traveling so you can sleep on the entire flight,” Håkon said with an even bigger grin on his face.   
Madi sighted and send Håkon a death glare. “I'm not in the mood for this,” Madi said, tilted her head back and jaw. 

“you staid up all night?” Clarke asked confused and worried. Madi was 14 and needed at least eight hours of sleep or else she gets grumpy. She even got grumpy with eighth hours so this was going to be an adventure.

“maybe,” Madi said, low and tired. She was really looking forward to the flight where she could sleep. 

“what did you do all night then?” Lexa asked. 

“nothing,” Madi said hoping they would be happy with the answer but knew right away they wouldn't 

“Sherlock pull up the security footage from tonight,” Clarke said and she was actually surprised by her idea to use Sherlock. 

“Madi spent the howl evening in the gym,” Sherlock said from one of the speakers and pulled up the footage and played it fast forwards. 

“Madi, why would you do that?” Clarke asked, now very angry at Madi for exercising while having a concussion. 

“to keep awake” Madi mumbled and taking another bit of her pancake, then a sip of chocolate milk. 

“you have a concussion, you need the rest and the doctor told you not to exercise in a week,” Clarke said. 

“I am fine,” Madi said, jaw and shook her head. “the concussion is probably gone” 

“well talk about this when we get home,” Clarke said, realizing Madi was too tired to pay attention to any of her words. 

When they were done eating breakfast they went to brush their teets and Clarke decided a makeup section was appropriate. 

When it was time to say goodbye Madi started with Amanda, then Anya, then Kristien who had joined them after breakfast and last Håkon. 

“please take care of them,” Madi said. 

“their not two Madi and your not thirty” he answered.

“just do it,” Madi said.

“of curse Barbey,” he said with a grin.

“ I am letting that go, but next time there will be consequences,” Madi said trying to sound like an adult but failing and sounding more like a joke. 

“yes, sir,” Håkon said, saluted her and both chuckled.

When they finally got in the cab to the airport Madi fell asleep, with Nath on her lap and head on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke knew she should be mad but couldn't stay mad at the cutes human being so she kissed her on the head and said. “I love you”

___________________________________

When they finally landed at LAX, Madi had slept true the entire flight with Nath on her. Lexa and Clarke had watched a movie together and tried to sleep but fail.   
To their surprise Madi was still tired after sleeping at least ten hours, this girl could speak for hours if she got the cans.

When they got all their cases and got Madi and Nath true security, which took much more time than anticipated, Madi sat on the cart with suitcases, falling asleep and waking up every time they hit a bump. 

“Mommy, we there yet?” Madi asked and looked up at Clarke how was pushing the cart. Her eyes only half up and voice almost whispering. 

Clarke's heart melted, Madi, tired and inpatient was so cute. “right around this corner honey” she answered and pointed. They were being picked up by Abby and Kane,   
how was over the moon excited to see Madi. 

When Clarke turned the corner she looked around before she herd. “Clarke over her!” it was her mom, trying to get her attention. 

They approached Abby and Kane. Kane had his hand on Abby's hip, trying to calm her down and failing when Abby's eyes landed on Madi. 

“God, she is so cute,” Abby said and lowered herself to look at Madi. 

Lexa, Clarke, and Kane chuckled with grins on their face, they all knew Abby would be very excited about grandchildren. 

“Maid will work just fine,” Madi said with a tired grin which formed into a smile when everyone laughed.

“ok, Madi, I'm Abby but you can just call me grandma,” Abby said and pulled the girl into a hug. 

When they pulled out of the hug Abby went to Clarke then Lexa and when all the hugging was over with and some small talk had been exchanged Madi spoke and looked up at Lexa. “ma, can we go home now?”


End file.
